La vie continue
by Nikui-1994
Summary: Hermione à une cousine du nom de Daïdara Granger. Elle fait partie du Trio d'Or et les à aidés dans toute leur aventures. Daïdara à 18 ans et qu'elle est d'une nature plus extravertie qu'Hermione. Lorsque les raffleurs les reperds et les emmènes au Manoir Malfoy, elle prend la place d'Hermione et se fait torturer à sa place jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et es retrouver par Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rolling et Stefenie Meyer (sauf Daïdara Granger)_

 _Dans cette fanfiction, Hermione à une cousine du nom de Daïdara Granger. Daïdara est une fille de parent Moldu qui a été rejeter par ces parents à cause de ça magie et vie depuis qu'Hermione est entré à Poudlard chez son oncle et sa tante (les parents d'Hermione). Elle fait partie du Trio d'Or et les à aidés dans toute leur aventures. Elle et Hermione se ressemble comme deux goûte d'eau, tant sur le plan physique qu'intellectuelle. La seule différence entre les deux jeune filles, c'est que Daïdara à 18 ans et qu'elle est d'une nature plus extravertie qu'Hermione. Elle ressemble d'avantage à Luna Lovegood, qui n'est autre que ça meilleur amie. Pour mener ma fiction comme je l'entends, je vais devoir modifier une petite partie du dernier tome d'Harry Potter. En effet, Daïdara est présente tout le long de leur périple et lorsque les raffleurs les reperds et les emmènes au Manoir Malfoy, elle prend la place d'Hermione et se fait torturer à sa place. Quand Dobby vient les aider, elle ne se laisse pas transplaner avec eux et se prend dans l'épaule le poignard qui était destiné à L'elfe. Elle se fait torturer jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et es retrouver par Hermione une fois qu'Harry à tuer Voldemort._

 ** _Chapitre 1 : La magicophobie_**

La guerre est fini depuis maintenant trois mois. Nous avons retrouvés et soignés tout les gens qui pouvaient l'être. Enterrer ceux que nous avions perdu et put faire notre deuil. Les conséquences de cette bataille sont considérables. Ron et la famille Weasley avait perdu Fred, l'un des jumeaux farceur, Harry avait perdu les deux seuls êtres vivant qui avaient connue ses parents, à savoir Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Hermione elle, n'avait perdu personne mais c'était tout comme. Sa cousine Daïdara, qu'elle aimait comme une sœur, ne vivait plus bien qu'elle soit encore vivante. Depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans une cellule du Manoir Malfoy, elle ne parlait plus. La jeune femme se contentait d'exister. Elle mangeait, se déplaçait et dormait. Enfin dormir… elle essayait en tout cas. Chaque soir on l'entendait hurler et quand elle se réveillait en sueur, il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Pour calmer sa peur, ainsi que ses tremblements, elle serrait ses jambes dans ses bras en se berçant d'avant en arrière, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ces yeux semblait vidé de toute étincelle et ne renvoyait qu'une profondeur sans fond. Dans de telle condition comment pouvait-on faire un deuil ? Ça faisait trois mois qu'Hermione ne constatait aucune amélioration de son état. Et voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la faire réagir, elle avait fait appelle à des tonnes de médicomage. Mais aucun ne savait ce qu'elle avait. Ils leurs dirent tous la même chose :

-Miss Granger est en état de choc. Ça lui passera.

Mais ça ne lui passait pas. Hermione c'était dit qu'un autre membre de sa famille pourrait peut-être l'aider. Alors elle avait fait des recherches. C'est comme ça qu'elle apprit que les parents de sa cousine étaient morts dans un braquage de banque, ils y a de ça presque un an, et que la seule famille qui lui restait, autre qu'elle même, était un oncle qui vivait à Forks, dans l'état de Washington en Amérique. Elle parla de son idée à son meilleur ami Harry et son petit-ami Ron, qui pensèrent que c'était une bonne solution. Hermione leur confia donc la surveillance de sa cousine et transplana sans attendre à l'adresse qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle apparut à l'arrière d'une maison à un étage, blanche et au bout d'une rue comprenant le même modèle de maison. Elle gagna la porte avant et sonna. Quelque minute passèrent avant qu'on ne lui ouvre la porte.

-Bonsoir, désoler de vous déranger. Je me trouve bien chez Charlie Swan ? Demande Hermione poliment.

-Oui c'est bien moi, que puis-je pour vous ? Demande l'homme, d'une voix suspecte.

-Je suis Hermione Granger. La cousine de Daïdara…

-Oh mon dieu ! Es-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je vous en pris ne me dite pas qu'elle est…

-Non ! S'empressa de dire l'adolescente. Non, non ! Elle est vivante.

-Venez entrer, dit avec soulagement Charlie.

Il ne risque pas d'être soulager bien longtemps, pensa Hermione. Elle le remercia et entra. Charlie la fit asseoir sur un canapé quand la porte d'entré s'ouvra à nouveau.

-Papa, je suis rentré ! Dit une voix féminine.

-Dans le salon, répondit son père.

Des pas se firent entendre et une jeune fille ravissante entra. Elle ressemblait un peu à Hermione, peau blanche, cheveux brun, yeux chocolat, mais son visage était plus anguleux que celui de la sorcière et ses cheveux ondulaient gracieusement.

-Bella voici Hermione Granger, ta cousine par alliance ? Demanda Charlie. Enfin bref. Hermione est la cousine de Daïdara !

-Oh mon dieu ! Es-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle n'est pas…

-Non, chérie. Elle est encore vivante, répondit son père. Elle survécu à cette guerre !

-Vous êtes au courant ? S'étonne la sorcière.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclame Charlie offenser.

\- Excusez-moi, mais comme elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous…

-C'est normal, répondit sombrement Charlie. Mon imbécile de sœur ne voulait pas que nous soyons en contacte avec elle. Mais elle nous envoyait toujours des hiboux ! Enfin sauf cette année, mais nous avons été prévenue.

-Je comprends, dit Hermione pensivement. Enfin bref. Daïdara n'est pas morte mais… on ne peut dire qu'elle soit vivante non plus…

-Comment ça ? Demande Bella qui s'était installé près de leur invitée.

-Pour faire simple, elle à sauver la vie d'un ami à nous et c'est fait torturer pendant un peu plus de deux mois, pleura Hermione.

La famille Swan eurent un hoquet d'effrois et se mirent à pleurer avec la sorcière.

-La guerre est fini depuis trois mois mais elle na pas ouvert la bouche depuis, à part pour hurler dans son sommeil. Elle ne fait que se déplacer et manger. Elle ne vie plus ! Elle se contente d'exister, expliqua t-elle. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être… peut-être que si elle changeait de lieu, elle ira mieux.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, répondit Charlie d'une voix rauque. Où est-elle ? Peut-on aller la voir ?

-Et bien en faite… je pensais qu'elle pourrait peut-être venir vivre ici. À Forks. Étant une héroïne de guerre, elle est devenue riche alors elle pourra s'acheter une maison et pourra vivre seule. Mais il faudra la surveiller, dit précipitamment Hermione.

-Pas question! s'écria Bella. Elle viendra vivre ici !

D'abord surprise et inquiète Hermione soupira de soulagement en entendant la fin de la phrase de la jeune Swan.

-Comme vous voudrez. Je vais partir maintenant, la prévenir et voir sa réaction. Je vous envoie un hibou dès que possible pour que nous puissions nous organiser, si elle veux bien venir ici. Si elle ne veut pas, je viendrai vous voir un week-end pour que vous lui rendiez visite.

-Merci Hermione, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Elle leur fait un sourire triste en leurs disant qu'elle aurait préférer les rencontrer dans de meilleur circonstance et transplana devant leur yeux ébahis. Hermione apparut dans la chambre de sa cousine, qui n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Elle s'avança lentement et pris la main de sa parente avec douceur. Elle lui caressa le dos avec tendresse et lui sourie.

-Il a fait beau aujourd'hui tu ne trouvas pas ? Demanda Hermione.

Pas de réponse.

-Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

Pas de réponse.

-Daïdara. Tu sais où je suis allé aujourd'hui ?

Pas de réponse.

-Je suis allé à Forks.

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, la jeune sorcière eu un geste de compréhension. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione et planta ses yeux marron dans ceux de sa cousine. Cette dernière fut surprise par le mouvement mais aussi part les yeux pétillant de la jeune fille.

-Forks, murmura Daïdara d'une vois rauque dut au manque d'usage.

-Oui ! S'écria Hermione, pleurant de joie. Oui, Forks ! Tu sais qui il y a là-bas ?

-Oncle Charlie et Bella, répondit-elle la voix plus forte.

-C'est exacte ! Oh Daïdara, tu parles ! Tu bouges ! Tu vies ! Hurle de joie sa cousine.

Ron et Harry débarquèrent dans la chambre, baguette à la main.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

-On t'a entendu crier, précisa Ron.

-Les garçons, Daïdara parle ! Cria Hermione en sautant de joie.

Ils allèrent la féliciter quand l'objet de la conversation ouvrit la bouche, les faisant taire instantanément.

-Mione ? Demanda sa cousine en papillonnant des yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Où es-ce que je suis ? On est quel jour ? Il est quel heure ? J'ai faim !

\- Oh mon dieu chéri ! Cria une nouvelle fois Hermione en serrant sa parente dans ses bras.

-Daï, tu te souviens de quoi ? Demande Harry avec douceur. Enfin qu'elles sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

-Je me souviens d'avoir vue Mione se pencher vers moi dans… dans... la cellule des Malfoy et… et c'est tout ! Ah ! Et Hermione qui vient de me dire qu'elle a rendu visite à mon oncle et ma cousine à Forks.

-Et rien entre les deux ? Demande Ron.

-Pourquoi y a eu quelque chose entre les deux ? Demanda la sorcière.

Ils soupirèrent et pendant que Ron était partie chercher à manger, ses deux amis lui racontèrent ces trois mois de léthargie.

-Oui je m'en souviens maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Je ne suis sortie de là que lorsque tu ma rappeler mon oncle Charlie et Bella.

-Oui, répondit Hermione avec douceur.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ? Demande Harry.

-Oui. Je… je cherchais un moyen d'échapper à la magie, dit-elle sombrement. Je ne veux plus vivre ici. Entourer de… de… de cette foutu magie ! Mais je ne pouvais pas partir. J'aurai été seul ! Vous étiez ma dernière famille. Mais javais oublier mon oncle et ma cousine ! Oh, Hermione ! Tu croix qu'ils voudront bien que je vive près de chez eux ?

-Justement j'allai y venir, sourire cette dernière.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase Ronald Weasley ouvrit la porte de la chambre et déposa un plateau remplis de nourriture sur le lit de sa belle-cousine.

-J'ai réussit à convaincre tout la famille ne de ne pas venir te déranger pour le moment, mais ils vont venir un part un pour te parler, dit Ron fier de lui.

La jeune fille le remercia et mangea goulûment sous leurs yeux amusés.

-Donc je disais… ah oui. Ton oncle Charlie et Bella seraient heureux que tu habites avec eux.

-Chertainement pos, répondit sa cousine la bouche pleine. Pardon. Je disais « certainement pas ». Je me prendrais une maison là-bas.

-Ils vont insister, la prévient-elle.

-Je suis très certainement plus têtu qu'eux, avança Daïdara.

Comme promis par Ron, toute la famille Weasley entra dans la chambre de la demoiselle et Hermione en profita pour envoyer un hibou aux Swan pour leur expliquer la situation. Après plusieurs semaines de négociation, Daïdara eu gain de cause pour la maison. Semaines pendant les quelles les Weasley purent voir avec stupeur et pitié que la jeune femme ne supportait plus de faire ou de voir de la magie. Chaque fois qu'un objet faisait quelque chose qu'il était incapable de faire chez les Moldus, elle pleurait à chaud de larme. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait une baguette magique ou entendait un sort, elle plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles et hurlait de terreur. Molly avait fait venir plusieurs médicomage qui avait tous révéler le même résultat : magicophobe.

-Mais c'est impossible, rouspétait Mrs Weasley. Elle ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette !

-C'est pour se défendre, avait expliqué le dernier médicomage. Elle revoie toujours la guerre, elle a été torturé pendant de long mois… rien d'étonnant qu'elle ne sorte jamais sans sa baguette même si la magie lui fait maintenant affreusement peur.

Molly Weasley lui fit un signe de compréhension mais restait peu convaincu.

-Elle ma dit qu'elle partait demain en Amérique, dans une ville Moldu, chez des parents Moldu ? Demande la médecin.

-C'est ça, dit-elle tristement.

-Ça lui fera le plus grand bien, assura-t-il.

Mrs Weasley fut prise d'une si grande fureur que c'est tout juste si elle ne congédia pas le médicomage à grand coup de pieds au derrière. Non mais dit donc ! Mieux _ailleurs_ que chez moi ? Mais cet homme n'est qu'un charlatant, se disait-elle.

Pendant ces mêmes semaines, Daïdara avait décidé de réviser ces cours d'école Moldu. La jeune femme, même si elle n'avait plus de contact avec ses parents, voulait les rendre fière et avait poursuivie deux cursus scolaire en même temps. L'un magique et l'autre Moldu, ce dernier par correspondance. Elle rentrerait cette année en terminal et pour la première fois de sa vie, dans un lycée Moldu. Ce soir là elle fit ses valises avec soins. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser la magie, elle dut faire plusieurs bagages et avait déjà envoyé ses objets la semaine précédente. Les meubles qu'elle voulait pour sa maison on été commander sur internet, livrer et réceptionner par Bella qui avait rangé sa maison. Hermione c'était évidement proposer son aide mais sa cousine savait qu'elle aurait utilisé sa baguette pour tout ranger et elle ne voulait pas que les lieux s'imprègne de magie. Son autre cousine avait accepté avec grand plaisir, plus tard elle lui avait affirmé avoir trouver ça très amusant et avait été aidée par son petit-ami Edward et ses frères. Cette nuit là, comme toute les autres nuits, Daïdara hurla après les fantômes de son passé qui hantait toujours ses rêves. Oui rêve ! Car comme à chaque fois, la jeune femme commence à rêver avant de hurler soit de douleurs, soit de peur. Parfois même de fureur ! C'est donc avec des cernes de dix kilomètres de long qu'elle prit son petit-déjeuner ce matin là. Mrs Weasley c'était surpasser et avait mit les petit plat dans les grand pour le départ de la demoiselle. Tout le monde était déjà debout pour accompagner la jeune fille à l'aéroport grâce à deux voitures que le ministère avait fait venir pour leurs sécurités. Le petit-déjeuner avait été pris avec une joie exagérer qui n'échappa à personnes. Daïdara était touché que ses amis surmontent leur tristesse devant elle et ne voulant pas gâcher leur effort, fit de même. Les heures passèrent bien trop vite et l'heure de faire leur au revoir était déjà arriver. Les Weasley la prirent chacun leur tours dans leurs bras, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les derniers.

-Tu es certaine de ne rien avoir oublié ? Demande une énième fois Hermione à sa cousine.

-M'ione, soupira la concerner. J'ai tout. Comment je pourrais oublier quoi que se soit avec toi sur le dos ?

-Je suis juste inquiète qu'il te manque quelque chose, se défend la sorcière.

-Au pire on le lui rendra quand nous irons la voir, répondit Harry.

-Mais oui arrête de te faire du mouron, renchérit Ron.

-Tu vas tellement nous manqué, dit Hermione la voix chevrotante.

-Ho, Hermione ! Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, mais on s'enverra des hiboux, promit Daïdara.

Elle sera une dernière fois ses amis et sa cousine puis se dirigea vers son avion dans un dernier salut à tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise à sa place qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer doucement. C'est vrai qu'ils lui manqueraient mais pas la magie. Pas les souvenirs horribles qu'elle y avait vécu. Le voyage se passa trop lentement et en même temps trop rapidement au goût de la sorcière. Elle sortie parmi les voyageurs Moldu et n'eus aucun mal à apercevoir sa cousine et son oncle. Elle courut jusqu'à eux et les serra dans ses bras. Étreinte qu'ils lui rendirent avec bonheur. Ils l'accompagnèrent récupérer ses valises et réussirent tant bien que mal à tout caser dans la voiture de chef de Police. Personnes ne lui parla de la guerre, ni même de l'après guerre. Ils se contentèrent de briser le silence en lui parlant des changements de la ville et de son lycée.

-Je te ferai visiter demain, lui dit sa cousine. Et tu mangeras avec nous à la cafétéria !

-Tu vas encore au lycée Charlie ? Taquina la sorcière.

-Je croix que Bella te parle de la merveilleuse famille Cullen, répond-t-il d'un air entendu.

-Tu verras ils sont adorables, dit sa cousine en fusillant son père du regard. D'ailleurs ils nous ont invités à manger chez eux demain soir…

-Tu es puni je te rappelle, dit Charlie avec empressement.

-Tu es puni ? S'étonna la sorcière. Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Elle est partie en voyage sans ma prévenir pendant trois jours ! Sans même donner de nouvelle !

-Ce n'était pas un voyage, marmonna Bella. Je suis partie empêcher Edward de faire une grosse erreur !

-Alors que cet idiot t'avait laissé comme une vielle chaussette, accusa Charlie.

-Et c'est pour ça que j'aurai dut le laisser se suicider ? S'indigne sa fille.

-Non mais c'est pour ça que tu n'aurais pas dut lui pardonner et te remettre avec !

-Houlà ! Stop, temps mort. On rembobine et on m'explique, exigea Daïdara.

Bella soupira puis lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière. La sorcière écouta attentivement et ne pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce récit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y voir plus claire, Charlie lui confia qu'ils étaient arrivé. La voiture c'était garé dans une allé entourer par le foret et devant une grande maison au brique rouge d'un étage. Elle en fut immédiatement amoureuse. La maison avait un charme certain et lui rappelait son Londres natale. Bella et Charlie ouvrirent la marche et lui firent une visite guidé. L'entré était tapisser de cardes aux photos immobile. Une petite table était collé au mur à ça gauche avec poser dessus un récipient en cristal remplie de perles nacré, une statue en forme d'hippocampe et d'un vase contenant une tulipe mauve, son animal et sa fleur préférer. Un grand tapis vert émeraude était étalé sur le parquet vernit et en face d'elle se trouver un superbe escalier en bois montant à l'étage supérieur. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une porte en verre qui conduisait à une petite cuisine équipé où il y avait une table blanche, trois chaises et une grande fenêtre donnant sur le devant de la maison. Sur sa droite le salon de taille moyenne, avec une cheminé et les murs en brique rouge. Le parquet était sombre, un canapé trônait en son centre, face à la cheminer et encadrer de deux beau fauteuil. Tout trois était de couleur rouge et en velours, avec le bois doré. Une grande table pour six personnes se trouvait dans le fond à gauche et deux grandes fenêtres laissant entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Celle de droite donnait sur l'allée de devant et celle de gauche sur le jardin de derrière. Ils montèrent en suite à l'étage où il y avait trois porte. Celle de gauche donnait sur une salle de bain plus grande qu'on ne pouvait le deviner. Il avait une baignoire aux pieds félin doré et agrémenté d'un paumât de douche. Un lavabo en marbre gris sur la gauche était surmonté d'un grand miroir et l'unique fenêtre donnait sur le jardin. La porte face aux escaliers était sa chambre, au couleur pastel. Les murs était vert et le lit bleu. Sa coiffeuse blanche était postée près de la fenêtre qui donne vue aussi sur le derrière de la maison. Une armoire en bois de cerisier était poster en face de cette dernière et un miroir en pieds était mit en face de son lit. La dernière pièce ne comptait que trois mur et une rambarde donnant sur le salon. C'était le bureau bibliothèque. Tout le mur était tapissé de livres, certains Moldu, d'autre non. Les livres sur la magie ne l'effrayaient pas. C'était faire de la magie qui l'horrifiait. Un bureau en chêne et en cuire brun était positionné en face de la fenêtre qui offrait la même vue que toute celle de l'étages. Un canapé en tissus noir était mis de dos à la rambarde et laissait la place de circuler derrière, une table en verre était poser devant et plusieurs poufs verts était étaler par terre. Elle remercia chaleureusement sa famille et les invitèrent à dîner. Ils acceptèrent avec joie et Bella aida sa cousine à défaire ses valises. Une fois tout terminé, l'heure de manger approchait à grand pas.

-Laisse je vais m'en occuper, avait dit Bella. Papa à une surprise pour toi je croix.

-Oui, tu ne vas pas aller au lycée à pieds, rit-il. Et comme Bella refuse d'être prise pour un taxi...

-Effectivement c'est hors de question, fit-elle faussement en colère.

-Je t'ai offert un moyen de transport.

La petite famille se trouvait à présent devant la maison et Charlie les conduisaient près d'un cabanon. Il ouvrit la porte grâce à une belle clé ancienne en argent.

-Tada ! Dit-il fière de lui.

Dans l'étrange cabane en bois se trouvait une superbe moto noir et argent. Une Harley reconnue la sorcière. Une Harley SUPERLOW 2018

Rien que ça.

-Alors Daï peut conduire une moto mais pas moi ? S'insurge Bella.

-Daïdara va avoir dix-neuf ans, répondit Charlie avec sérieux. Elle adulte depuis un an et en plus elle n'a pas le permit voiture.

La fille du chef Swan dut en convenir et reporta son attention sur sa cousine qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit ni même bouger.

-Tu… Oncle Charlie tu m'offres une moto ? Hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ces bras. Oh c'est génial ! C'est le plus cadeau qu'on mat jamais fait ! Oh merci, merci, merci !

Les deux Swan rirent de bon cœur et rentrèrent dans la maison. Tout le monde s'installa dans la cuisine et Bella montra à sa cousine sorcière comment utiliser les différents objets de cette dernière. Une fois le repas fini et les trois attablés la jolie brune revient à la charge.

-Je sais que je suis puni papa, mais les Cullen tiennent vraiment à connaître Daïdara !

Charlie soupira et les deux jeunes filles savaient qu'il allait céder mais ce qui les étonna c'est qu'il avait déjà décidé de lever la punition. A quelques conditions évidements. Bella devait revoir ces anciens amis, un certain Jacob Black en particulier si la sorcière avait bien tout compris. Sa cousine promis et le dîner sa passa dans la bonne humeur. Le soir étant bien avancer, les Swan partirent après que Bella lui assure qu'elle venait la chercher demain matin pour lui montré le chemin du lycée. Daïdara leur fit un ultime signe de salut quand elle cru voir une ombre noir s'éclipser à la suite de la voiture. La jeune femme patienta quelque minute avant de se dire qu'elle avait dut rêver et partie se coucher sans demander son reste.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Secret bien gardé_**

La guerre battait son plein et elle, elle était coincé dans une cellule du manoir Malfoy. Malgré son incapacité à pouvoir y participé, Daïdara était fière d'avoir réussit à aider Harry, Ron et Hermione à s'échapper de cet enfer. En effet, au dernier moment avant de transplaner, la jeune fille avait vue Bellatrix leur envoyer quelque chose et connaissant la sorcière, ça n'était certainement pas des fleurs. Alors elle avait alors décidé de lâcher la main de sa cousine et était resté au manoir, se recevant un poignard en plein dans l'épaule droite. La sorcière à la santé mental perdu c'était précipité sur elle et l'avait traîné par les cheveux jusqu'aux milieux de la salle.

-Où sont-ils ? Hurlait-elle.

-Loin d'ici très certainement, avait sourie Daïdara.

-Où sont-ils allés avec mon épée ? Hurla de plus belle Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Aucune idée, dit la jeune fille avec bonne humeur.

Erreur fatal. La sorcière folle de rage lui tourna le poignard plusieurs fois dans la chaire, arrachant des cris de douleur déchirant à sa victime. Daïdara se réveilla en sueur dans son lit en plein milieu d'un hurlement. Comme chaque fois après un tel cauchemar elle se berça lentement d'avant en arrière en se murmurant à elle même que tout était fini. Le soleil était déjà lever et un coup d'œil a son réveille apprend à la jolie sorcière qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes avant que se dernier ne se mette à sonner. Elle en fut surprise. Habituellement elle ne dormait pas si bien, ou tout du moins pas si longtemps. Elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et n'en sortie qu'une demi heure plus tard, enrouler dans une serviette bleue. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'assied sur son lit, face à son armoire grande ouverte, une question existentielle en tête. Comment allait-elle s'habiller pour se premier cours chez les Moldus ? Elle prit un tee-shirt violet à manche longue, un jean noire, une paire de botte à talon en cuire de dragon noir et une veste de la même matière. Elle avait décidé de rester discrète et de se couvrir le plus possible, ne voulant pas alerter la population de Forks avec ses cicatrices. Elle descendit dans sa cuisine, se prépara une tasse de café et son sac de cours en attendant Bella. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et salua sa cousine en la complimentant sur ses habits.

-Tu sais que même si tu t'habilles sobrement, tout le monde va te dévisager ? Lui apprit sa cousine pendant qu'elle verrouillait sa porte d'entré.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda la sorcière surprise.

-C'est une petite ville ici, dit sa cousine d'un ton lasse. Tout le monde est déjà au courant de ton venu et ils sont tous curieux de voir à quoi tu ressembles.

-Génial, bougonna-t-elle en entrant dans son cabanon.

Elle ferma se dernier à double tours et enfourcha sa superbe moto. Son bébé comme elle aime l'appeler depuis la vieille. Elle mit son casque et fit signe à Bella qu'elle était prêtes. Elles roulèrent tranquillement à travers la ville et arrivèrent bien trop vite au lycée au goût de Daïdara. Elle gara son bébé contre le tas de ferraille de sa cousine et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume après avoir été aplatit par son casque. Comme l'avait prédit sa cousine, toutes les populations du lycée semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous sur le parking pour voir la nouvelle arrivante. Ce qui agaça prodigieusement cette dernière.

-On dirait que je suis un morceau de viande, grogna la sorcière dans sa barbe inexistante.

Les cousines se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et Bella crut revivre son premier jour à Forks. Elle accompagna la jolie sorcière à son premier cours et lui donna rendez-vous à la cafétéria. Daïdara se sentit soudainement abandonner mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et, comme tout bon Gryfondor qui se respectait, était entré en classe la tête haute. Elle alla d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au bureau du professeur et se présenta.

-Ah oui bien sur, dit un homme à la calvitie commençante. Mademoiselle Granger… Je suis Monsieur Cooper, votre professeur d'histoire. Aller vous asseoir près de la fenêtre, au fond de la salle.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire de fois et avança avec assurance à la place qui lui avait été attitrer. Elle ne fit pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient car si ça avait été le cas elle aurait vue trois paires d'yeux dorés la regarder avec étonnement. La matinée se passa sans problème majeurs. Elle dut se présenter pendant son cours de Français, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point, et envoya promener quelque élève bien trop indiscret selon elle. L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin et elle fut accueillit avec soulagement par sa cousine.

-Alors tu survies ? Demanda Bella clairement amusé.

-J'ai connue pire, rigola la sorcière. Ce n'est pas une bande d'élèves indiscrets qui vont m'effrayer !

La sorcière s'excusa après avoir vue sa cousine blêmir et elles gagnèrent une table étrangement isolé dans cette cafétéria pourtant bondé. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait choqué la nouvelle. Non ce qui l'avait surprise c'était la nature des occupants de la dîtes table. Des vampires ! Cinq vampires, pour être précise.

-Bonjour, les salua Bella. Je vous présente Daïdara Granger, ma cousine. Daï, voici mon petit ami Edward !

Edward avait les cheveux en désordre et cuivrer. Un sourire poli vissé sur de fine lèvre et des yeux doré. Admirablement beau, évidement, comme tous ces congénères.

-Rosalie Hale et son petit ami Emmett Cullen, poursuivit-elle.

Rosalie était le portait craché d'une Vélane. Une peau parfait, un visage sublime et des yeux dorés. Son petit ami était imposant musculairement parlant, brun, la peau aussi parfaite que sa compagne et les mêmes prunelles.

-Alice Cullen et son petit ami Jasper Hale, jumeaux de Rosalie, fini de présenter Bella.

Alice semblait minuscule et avait les mêmes traits qu'une fée des bois. Cheveux noir, court et coiffer en pointe. Elle abordait un sourire ravie sur des dents blanche et coupante. Son compagnon avait les cheveux jusqu'à la mâchoire, bouclé et blond cendré. Comme leurs frères et sœurs, ils avaient les yeux dorés. La seule différence avec les autres c'est que Jasper tenant plus de la divinité que du vampire. Il était incroyablement parfait et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais impossible de se rappeler où. La sorcière ne répondit à aucun sourire, à aucun hochement de tête ni même à sa cousine qui s'inquiétait de son état. Elle se trouvait en présences de cinq vampires et sa cousine lui disait qu'elle sortait avec l'un d'entre eux. Sa cousine était en danger de mort et elle ne le savait même pas. À moins que… c'était donc ça ce qui clochait dans l'histoire que Bella lui avait raconté la veille. Elle était la compagne d'éternité d'un vampire.

-Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire ? S'écrit finalement Daïdara avec colère faisant sur sauté la table.

La concerner ne répondit rien sur le moment, bien trop surprise. Les choses se compliquaient pour elle, jamais elle n'avait pensé que sa sorcière de cousine soit au courant de l'existence des vampires. Ce qui après réflexions lui semblait bête, puisqu'elle avait dut étudier quantité de créatures surnaturels.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le saurais, dit-elle penaude. Et puis tu avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

-C'est ridicule, pesta sa cousine en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'aurai traversé le monde entier pour venir à ton secours !

Elle soupira et lança d'un ton accusateur à Edward :

-Maintenant c'est trop tard. Je suppose que le lien est consommé ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerve Bella empêchant de parler son petit ami.

-Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, menaça la sorcière. Je sais que tu es au courant de leur nature ! Mais à quoi pensais-tu Bella ? De base tu es leurs gibiers ! Que se serait-il passé s'il l'un d'eux avait fait de toi son casse croûte ?

-Tu es au courant ? S'écrit avec colère Rosalie.

-Oh toi la Vélane je ne t'ai pas sonné, répond Daïdara avec force. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose aussi importante ? J'ose espérer que Charlie n'est pas au courant !

-Bien sûr que non, s'insurge Bella. Peut-on en parler plus tard ?

-Se soir sera le moment idéal, confirme Alice. Nous commençons à attirer l'attention.

-On commence seulement ? Demande Emmett amusé.

La sorcière soupira d'agacement et inspira plus doucement pour se calmer. Des vampires ! Sa cousine traînait avec des vampires aux yeux jaunes ! Mon dieu c'était du jamais vue. Elle passa ses nerfs sur son déjeuner et personne n'osa plus parler durant le repas. La sonnerie retentit et avant qu'elle ne gagne son court de sport le vampire cuivré eu l'audace de lui assurer qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Bella. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais avec véhémence et condescendance puis se dirigea vers le gymnase avec fureur. Elle passa tout son après-midi a fulminé contre sa cousine et une fois les cours fini elle attendit bien sagement sa parente près de sa voiture rouiller. Bella arriva en compagnie du vampire culotté et sa cousine tenta une blague pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Il avait peur que tu ne me manges toute cru, alors il va nous accompagnez jusqu'à chez, lui explique Bella avec un pauvre sourire.

Les vampires furent tous étonner que ça fonctionne. Daïdara avait levé les yeux aux ciels avec un sourire en coins et avait enfourché sa moto attendant patiemment qu'on lui montre le chemin. La sorcière n'avait pas passé toute son après-midi à pester, entre deux sautes d'humeur elle avait aussi réfléchie. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Bella vivait à Forks et côtoyait les vampires, si elle était toujours vivante c'est qu'il y avait bien un raison. Ces vampires ne devaient pas être si dangereux que ça. C'était sûrement dut à leur yeux jeunes, avait conclue la sorcière. Elle ne fit pas attentions à la routes, trop concentré sur ses pensés et ne se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivé qu'une fois qu'elle c'était garé. Devant elle se tenait une maison incroyablement grande, blanche et pleine de verre. Plusieurs baies vitrés laissait entré la lumière du soleil dans la belle demeure. La jeune femme compris qu'il n'y avait qu'ici qu'ils pouvaient se sentir eux même et en sécurité. La sorcière eu un élan de compassion pour eux et se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir été aussi méchante au déjeuner. Elle s'excuserait quand toute la famille de vampires sera là. Quand elle saurait avec assurance que sa cousine n'était pas en danger.

-Tu changes déjà d'avis sur nous ? Demande Emmett avec amusement.

-Ouais. Je prends conscience que vous êtes riches ! Je me dis que je ferais mieux d'être de votre coté pour profiter de votre immense fortune, plaisanta la sorcière.

Emmett et Jasper partirent d'un rire tonitruant qui surpris la famille Cullen et Bella. Ce n'était pas tant Emmett qui les avaient surpris, après tout ils étaient habituer à ses blague et a l'entendre rire ainsi, mais plutôt Jasper. Ce dernier ne montrait jamais aussi ouvertement son amusement et Bella réalisa que c'était même la première fois qu'elle le voyait et entendait rire.

-T'es une marrante toi, dit Emmett en lui donnant un claque dans le dos faisant avancer de plusieurs pas la sorcière. Je t'aime bien !

-Emmett, s'indigna Edward. Fait un peu attention ! C'est une humaine, elle est fragile !

-Oh la Dracula je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Daïdara avec amusement et une pointe d'agacement. Je ne suis en rien fragile ! Quand à toi, on verra bien si tu m'aimeras toujours quand je t'aurai dit mon propre secret.

La sorcière eue l'attention de tout le monde et ils se dépêchèrent de rentré. L'intérieur était tout aussi moderne que l'extérieur ce que trouve très jolie la jeune femme mais impersonnelle.

-Bonsoir, vous devez être Daïdara ? Nous avons beaucoup entendu parlez de vous, dit une femme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux doré.

-Voici ma femme Esmée, dit un vampire blond comme les blés aux yeux jaunes comme ça famille. Et moi c'est Carlisle. Bienvenu chez nous.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment la sorcière. On entre dans le vif du sujet maintenant ou on fait semblant pendant quelque heure que tout va bien ?

-Décidément elle est génial cette fille, s'exclame Emmett en sautillant de joie.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant de commencer ? Demande Esmée avec chaleur.

-Je tiens à rester en vie encore quelque temps je vous remercie, dit la sorcière avec amusement.

Les parents vampires furent horrifier pendant que leurs enfants, aillant compris une partie de la personnalité de la jeune fille, s'en amusèrent. Carlisle et Esmée se détendirent en entendant le rire tonitruant et le sourire discrets de leurs fils.

-Merci Esmée une tasse de thé pour ma cousine et de l'eau pour moi se sera bien, dit Bella exaspérer de la conduite de sa cousine.

-Bah quoi tu préférer que je recommence comme se midi ? L'interroge Daïdara.

-Non merci, tu m'as suffisamment fait honte comme ça, siffla sa cousine.

-Pauvre chou, plaisante la sorcière en bousculant sa parente. Je te fais honte ! Attend un peu le moment des révélations alors !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et prit place sur un canapé blanc. La sorcière préféra attendre que tout le monde s'installe avant de prendre elle même place en face des vampires et de vérifier que sa baguette était bien en place dans ses cheveux. Pour une question de sécurité évidente elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon peut flatteur avec cette dernière. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas de mal à sa cousine, qu'ils ne lui en feraient pas à elle. Le silence ce fit jusqu'au retour d'Esmée qui tendit avec bonne humeur une tasse fumante de thé aux fruits rouges à la Londoniennes. Elle souffle doucement sur le breuvage et renifle l'odeur avec attention.

-On va ne pas t'empoisonner, dit sèchement Rosalie.

-Elle respire juste l'odeur Rose, répond son jumeau sur le même ton.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers se dernier, surpris qu'il prenne la défense d'une humaine. La jeune fille en question n'y prêta pas grande attention et bue une gorger de thé avant de se raclé la gorge.

-Par où commencer ? Se demanda-t-elle. Je suppose que vous savez que vous n'êtes pas les seuls… être surnaturel au monde ?

Ils confirmèrent.

-Je suis moi même issus de légende, sourit Daïdara. Je suis une sorcière et…

-Impossible ! Explose Edward avec fureur.

-Tiens donc ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elles ont toute été brûlé vive pendant la période des chasses aux sorcières à Salem au moyen-âge, répondit vivement Edward.

-Vraiment ? S'amusa la sorcière. De toute évidence il y en a quelques une qui on réussit à s'échapper.

-Dans ce cas prouver le, dit-il avec défit.

-Mais je l'ai déjà fait, dit-elle calmement. Si je n'étais pas une sorcière, comment aurai-je su qui vous étiez ?

-Bella aurai pu te le dire, répond-il avec fureur.

-Edward ! S'indigne la concerner. Comment peux-tu pensé une chose pareille ?

-Belle preuve de confiance que voilà, s'amuse la sorcière.

-Ne soit pas idiot, dit sèchement Rosalie. Tu as bien vue son étonnement ce midi !

-Un point pour la Vélane, ricane Daïdara. D'autre argument ?

-Tu pourrais être une autre créature qui peut sentir nôtre odeur ! Contre-t-il.

-Si c'était le cas, nous sentirions aussi la sienne, répondit Rosalie du tac au tac.

-Deux, Zéro. Tu as fini de te ridiculiser ?

-Daïdara ! S'indigne Bella.

-Quoi ? Es-ce ma faute s'il se donne en spectacle ? Dit sa cousine faussement innocente.

-Edward. Elle dit la vérité, soupira Bella.

Cette déclaration eu le mérite de faire taire le vampire impertinent.

-Donc tu peux faire de la magie ? S'émerveille Alice.

-Oui, répondit prudemment la sorcière. Même si ça fait presque quatre mois que je ne la pratique plus.

-Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Carlisle.

-Parce que c'est ainsi, répondit Daïdara avec rudesse.

Personne n'osa poser d'autre question sauf Edward qui semblait s'être remit du choc que lui avait provoqué l'affirmation de sa compagne.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? S'emporta-t-il. Toi aussi tu es une sorcière ?

-Bien sûr que non, m'écriais-je horrifier. Heureusement pour elle, elle une Moldu jusqu'aux bout des ongles ! Et je te conseil de te calmer vivement avec que se ne soit moi qui le fasse !

-Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus de magie, dit-il vicieusement.

-Je peux toujours faire une exception, répondit avec fureur la jeune femme.

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, la magie crépita autour d'elle. Bella pouvait la sentir, comme tous les vampires mais seuls ses derniers pouvaient l'entendre. Elle faisait le même bruit que l'électricité qui claquait l'air. Edward fit deux erreurs ce soir là. Se mettre en position d'attaque et gronder sur la sorcière. Daïdara n'eut pas à prendre sa baguette en main, la magie sortie de son corps et fonça à une vitesse fulgurante sur Edward qui la prit de plein fouet. Il aurait très certainement put l'évité mais trop surpris par ce qu'il voyait il eu un temps de réaction trop lent et fut projeter dans la pièce d'accoté en détruisant le mur de pierre au passage. Un peu étourdit mais toujours en état de rage, le vampire se leva d'un bon et se rua sur la sorcière. Cette dernières serai sûrement morte si Jasper ne c'était pas mis en position de défense devant Daïdara arrêtent net l'attaque de son frère. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent tous, seule la sorcière savait qu'elle n'aura rien eu grâce à sa magie qui avait invoqué un dôme de protection autour d'elle. Jasper avait les yeux aussi noir qu'Edward et se dernier semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Laisse-moi passer, dit Edward avec force. C'est elle qui m'a attaqué en premier !

\- Certainement pas petit, ne rétorqua le vampire blond avec un accent Texan que la sorcière ignorait qu'il avait. Tu as ouvert les hostilités en lui grognant dessus et en te mettant en position d'attaque.

-Major, dit Carlisle en s'approchant prudemment des duellistes. Edward a fait une erreur...

\- On n'attaque pas une dame ! Rugit le Major.

-Effectivement, affirme le chef de famille. Je vais régler la situation. La dame va bien, vous pouvez vérifiez vous même.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se retourna vers Daïdara, troubler par le nom qu'on venait de donner au vampire, et s'approcha à pas lent, les mains évidence vers elle. La sorcière su instantanément que jamais le Major ne lui fera pas de mal c'est pourquoi elle fit tomber toute protection. Le vampire la scruta du regard, ses yeux balayant son corps avec une précision chirurgicale et la sorcière se félicita pour avoir gardé sa veste car elle était certaine que sans cette dernière, Jasper… le Major… le vampire, aurait vue ses cicatrices et rien de bon n'en serai ressortie. À cet instant précis Daïdara pensa qu'il ressemblait à Ares, le Dieu de la guerre dans la mythologie grec. Le Major donc, puisque la famille Cullen l'appelait ainsi, du être satisfait de son état puisqu'il se retourna vivement, trop vivement pour les deux humaines, et se planta devant Edward pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Les vampires déglutirent et les deux humaines comprirent que ce n'était certainement pas des paroles de paix.

-Nous devons parler, dit-il à Alice.

-Jasper, tenta timidement le vampire brun.

-Non, c'est moi qui vais parler en premier, rugit son compagnon. Jasper est trop doux avec toi. Un peu de discipline ne te fera pas de mal !

Les Cullen déglutirent une seconde fois mais personne n'intervint. Le couple s'éclipsa et Carlisle prit la parole.

-Non mais es-tu devenu fou ? S'écria-t-il avec colère. Comment as-tu osés ?

-Sans même rappeler le fait qu'elle est humaine, c'est aussi la cousine de Bella ! Hurla Esmée à ses tours.

-Je suis désolé, s'exclame Edward visiblement calmer. Je me suis comporté comme un nouveau-né.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, soupire la jeune femme. Le plus important c'est que personne n'est été blessé. J'imagine que plus personne ne doute de moi maintenant.

Personnes ne parla.

-J'imagine aussi, oui j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Que vous voudrez rester le plus loin de moi possible.

-Tu as effectivement beaucoup d'imagination, la taquine Rosalie. Tu n'es pas une humaine normal, tu as toi même un secret à garder. Je pense qu'on ne prend aucun risque avec elle, qu'en penses-tu Carlisle ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui répondit le patriarche surpris de la douceur de sa fille.

-Je suppose que si on te traite de sorcière tu ne le prendras pas mal, s'amuse Emmett.

-J'ai effectivement connu de meilleur insulte, rigole la jeune femme.

-Bon, il est grand temps que je commence le dîner, déclare Esmée en quittant la pièce.

La sorcière en fut surprise puis se souvient que de base elle était là pour ça. En attente du repas pour les humaines, tout le monde la bombarda de question sur la magie. Daïdara prit sur elle pour refouler toute sa peur et sa tristesse. Elle répondit patiemment à toute la question. Es-ce que tout le sorcier pouvait faire de la magie comme elle? Oui et non, puisque normalement ils utilisaient une baguette pour canaliser la magie. Pouvaient-ils voir la sienne ? Oui. Les vampires furent impressionner et déçus qu'un simple bout de bois puisse faire des miracles. Pouvait-elle leur faire un tour de magie ? Non, car on ne faisait pas de tour de magie comme de vulgaire magicien et que les sorciers jetaient des sorts. Pouvait-elle jeter un sort ? Non, elle ne pratiquait plus la magie. Pourquoi ?

-Et moi je vous demande pourquoi vous avez les yeux jaunes ? Explose de rage la sorcière. Non ! Alors arrêter maintenait. Je ne fais plus de magie un point c'est tout !

-Daïdara comprend les, dit doucement Bella. Ils sont curieux, c'est normal…

-Et toi comprend moi ! Tu sais pertinemment _pourquoi_ je ne fais pas de magie. Que croix-tu que cette discussion me fasse ?

-Excuse moi, s'exclama sa cousine choqué. Jamais je n'aurai cru que ça te blesserai d'en parler…

-Me prends-tu pour une insensible ? Je sais que j'ai changé depuis la guerre mais…

La sorcière plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche dans une mimique horrifié et surprise. Elle venait de lâcher une information qu'elle aurait souhaité emporter dans sa tombe. Elle se leva d'un bon sous les regards alarmés des vampires. Même Esmée étaient apparut dans le salon en entendant les paroles de la sorcière. Cette dernière se précipita dehors, sauta sur sa moto et démarra en trombe. La poussière se souleva sous les deux roues du véhicule et Daïdara quitta la villa sans un regard en arrière, ni même son casque sur la tête. Ce dernier pendouillait suspendu au guidon de la Harley et gênait la sorcière dans sa conduite. Cependant elle ne le retira pas de son emplacement et une fois chez elle gara son bébé dans son cabanon. Elle entra chez elle en trombe et claqua la porte. Une fois en sécurité dans son chez sois, la sorcière se laissa tomber sur son canapé et hurla sa tristesse dans le premier coussin qu'elle trouva. Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle put parler de la guerre alors qu'elle ne voulait en parler à personne ?

-Tant que j'y étais pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit que j'ai été torturé par une cingler pendant trois mois et que grâce à son génie machiavélique je revis cette torture chaque nuit ? S'insurge-t-elle. Non mais qu'elle idiote ! Ah je peux toujours râler sur Bella qui met toujours les pieds dans le plat je ne vaux pas mieux !

Elle hurla sa frustration, sa colère et sa tristesse pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à devenir aphone. Lorsqu'elle ne pu plus faire le moindre son, elle entendit son ventre réclamer de la nourriture et c'est avec lassitude qu'elle partit se faire à manger. N'aillant pas envie de faire quoique se soit de compliquer elle se fit une soupe et mangea à même sa barquette de carotte râpé. Une fois son repas avaler elle partie dans son bureau et lit avec nostalgie ses livres de métamorphose ce n'est que lorsqu'une larme tomba sur une page qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Une fois qu'elle en prit conscience elle ne put retenir de grand sanglots qui éclatèrent et c'est bruyamment qu'elle fit sortirent sa peine. Elle fini par s'endormir sur la pensé qu'heureusement que demain était samedi et qu'elle n'avait pas cours.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Reconstruction pas à pas._**

Depuis près de mois Daïdara se réveillait d'un cauchemar en hurlant et ce matin là ne fit pas exception. Une fois calmer la jeune sorcière se délassa dans un bon bain plein de bulle et parfumé à la marguerite. Elle n'en sortie qu'une heure plus tard, la peau fripé par l'eau et la tête vidé. Elle se surprit même à sifflet pendant qu'elle déambulait nue dans sa maison. Elle prit son petit déjeuner dans le plus simple appareil en regardant le soleil s'élever au-dessus des arbres du foret. Seulement il ne resta pas bien longtemps visible, de gros nuage gris le cacha rapidement et la jeune femme eu bientôt froid. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et revêtit des sous-vêtements blancs, une chemise de la même couleur et une leggings noire. Elle sortit de sa maison et enfourcha sa moto. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait la jeune femme avait eu une idée et comptait bien aller la concrétiser. Elle se mit en route vers la maison de son oncle, bien décider à embarquer sa cousine dans son aventure. Une fois arrivée elle toqua à la porte et c'est un Charlie en uniforme qui lui ouvrit.

-Daïdara ? Que fais-tu là si tôt ? Demande-t-il étonner.

-Je suis une lève tôt, explique sa nièce. Bella dort encore ?

-Comme une marmotte, rigole-t-il.

-Bien, je vais la réveiller alors, dit la sorcière en se frottant les mains.

-Bon bah moi je vais travailler, dit précipitamment le chérif de la ville. Bonne journée !

-Fait attention à toi, cri Daïdara des escaliers.

Elle entra dans la chambre de sa cousine sans même frapper et sauta sur le lit mauve. Bella sursaute en se réveillant avec un couinement de surprise. Il fallut quelque minutes a la belle endormi pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait avant de mettre une main sur son cœur et de hurler sur sa cousine.

-Mais tu es complètement taré ! Tu m'as fais peur !

-Allons bon, s'amuse sa cousine. Tu as peur d'une sorcière inoffensive mais pas d'un clan de vampire ? C'est toi la plus taré de nous deux !

Elles rirent de bon cœur et Bella prit son petit déjeuner sous le regard impatient de sa cousine.

-Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt ou suis-je trop indigne pour obtenir cette information ?

-Vue que tu n'as presque pas râlé, je pense que je peux te faire cette honneur, rigole la sorcière. J'ai besoin d'acheter des piquets épais et des cordages. J'ai donc besoin de ton aide pour savoir où je peux acheter tout ça. Je ne connais rien au monde Moldu et encore moins les boutiques des environs.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de tout ça ? Quelle idée saugrenue tu as eu encore ? S'amuse Bella.

-Comme tu as dut le remarquer, j'ai quelque saute d'humeur en se moment, dit honteusement Daïdara. Et être concentré sur quelque chose me permet de rester calme. Je veux construire une sorte de parcourt de méditation.

-Un parcourt de méditation ? Dit sa cousine avec incompréhension.

La sorcière prit un morceau de papier et un stylo qui traînait sur un meuble près du téléphone mural. Elle fit un croquis détailler de ce qu'elle imaginait et lui expliquait chaque élément du parcourt.

-Les piquets me permettrait de me mettre en équilibre et de me concentré dessus. Pareille pour ces deux là, je mettrais une corde entre les deux et je pourrais jouer les funambules quand j'aurai suffisamment d'équilibre sur les poteaux.

-Et le sac de frappe ? C'est aussi pour ta paix intérieure ? Se moqua Bella.

-Exactement, répondit sérieusement la sorcière. Quand je suis dans une colère noire je ne contrôle plus ma magie. Comme tu le sais je ne veux plus en faire alors pour me canaliser et rester sous contrôle j'aurai besoin d'évacué ma colère pas de l'étouffer donc j'ai besoin de se sac de frappe. À moins que tu ne propose de le remplacer ?

-Non, non. Un sac de frappe c'est parfait, répondit vivement Bella. Je m'habille et j'appelle Edward. On ne pourra jamais transporter tout ça toute seule.

-N'hésite surtout pas à demander aux autres s'ils veulent venir, répondit vivement la sorcière.

-Compte sur moi, rigole Bella aillant ben compris que la sorcière ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec son petit ami.

Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensif. Qui voudra se retrouver en presque tête à tête avec un vampire qui avait voulut vous attaquer la veille, combien même il c'était sincèrement excuser, Bella s'habilla rapidement, fit semblant d'appeler la famille Cullen alors qu'en réalité elle parlait directement avec Edward. Ce dernier lui promis de demander à sa famille et qu'il viendra directement avec ceux qui auront acceptés. La jeune fille répéter les mots de son petit ami à sa cousine de sorcière et les filles attendirent quelque minutes avant que des coups de firent entendre. Bella prêta un coup vent à sa cousine qui avait oublié le siens. Daïdara fut touché que tous les enfants Cullen fussent présents alors que Bella en fut surpris.

-Jasper tu es sur que ça va aller ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

-Bah pourquoi tu demande ça ? S'étonne la sorcière. Ce n'est pas quelque magasin qui va le fatigué.

-Oui mais nous serons entourer d'humain qui sente bon, explique Bella.

-Tout comme au lycée, dit-elle toujours perplexe.

-Ne vous inquiété pas jeune demoiselle. Je me contrôlerais parfaitement. De plus Jasper est partie en vacance pendant quelque temps, explique le vampire à l'accent Texan.

-Major ? S'écrit Bella effrayé.

-Lui même, rigole-t-il. Calmez-vous jeune Isabella, je sens votre peur d'ici et elle est tout à fait infondée.

-S'il y avait vraiment un danger tu croix qu'il serait avec nous ? Demande Rosalie agacé.

Bella ne dit plus rien et monta dans une Volvo grise avec Edward et Alice pendant que la sorcière monta dans la grosse jeep d'Emmett aux larges plateaux.

-Tu es bien le même vampire que j'ai rencontré hier sous le nom de Jasper ? Demande la sorcière.

-C'est exacte. Jasper est ma partie d'humanité et moi, le Major Whitlock je suis ça partie vampire, explique le beau blond.

-Dit moi Major Whitlock, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta compagne ? Demande sa sorcière curieuse.

-Si je réponds à votre question répondrez-vous aux miennes ? Lui demande le vampire.

Daïdara fut surprise qu'il la vouvoie et réfléchie à sa question.

-Je pense que ça dépend de la question, répond avec sincérité la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous partie si vite hier soir ?

La sorcière pris son temps pour répondre, elle ne voulait pas se trahir une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai laissé échapper une information que je ne comptais pas partager avec qui que soit, dit-elle finalement.

-Et moi je ne suis pas avec Alice car nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous n'étions pas compagnon.

La sorcière en fut surprise mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle voulut poser une nouvelle question mais Emmett parla avant elle.

-Daïdara comment compte tu réalisés ton projet ?

-Comment ça ? Demande la sorcière ne comprenant pas sa question.

-Bah tu n'as pas l'air bien musclé comment comptes-tu fabriquer ton parcourt du combattant toute seule ?

-C'est un parcourt de méditation pas du combattant, s'amuse-t-elle. Mais comment tu le sais ?

-C'est Edward qui nous la dit, répond Rosalie.

-Et lui, il le sait comment ? Demande la jeune femme avec suspicion.

-Heu… disons que nous avons une très bonne ouïe ? Répond Emmett avec embarra.

-Il nous a espionnés ? S'indigne la sorcière.

-Je ne dirai pas ça, dit Rosalie aussi mal à l'aise que son mari.

-Ah oui et que dirais-tu alors ?

-Je ne dirai rien, dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Daïdara soupira d'agacement, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle fronça les sourcilles, compta ses respirations, au bout de deux cent quatre-vingt-sept elle ouvrit ses paupières et soupira une nouvelle fois mais cette fois de lassitude. Elle pouvait dire à Dieu à sa confidence avec sa cousine.

-Alors comment vas-tu faire avec ce parcourt ? Demande Emmett pour changer de sujet.

-Comme tous les humains normaux, répond la sorcière. Avec de l'huile de coude et un bon marteau.

-Que diriez-vous de l'huile de coude vampiriques ? Demande le Major.

-J'accepterai à la condition que vous me tutoyiez.

-Très bien madame, tutoie moi aussi dans ce cas, rit le vampire.

-Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Seulement si tu réponds à la mienne, tout aussi personnelle, lui répond le Major.

-Pose la tienne en premier alors, réplique prudemment la sorcière.

-Voilà une petite dame bien intelligente, rigole-t-il.

-Intelligente je ne sais pas, futé très certainement, rit-elle.

-Qu'elle est le sujet que tu ne voulais pas aborder hier ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te répondre alors que tu viens toi-même de dire que je ne voulais pas en parler ? S'amuse Daïdara.

-Dire le nom du sujet ne te fait pas parler du sujet lui même, rétorque le Major avec malice.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle à contre cœur. Je ne veux pas parler de la guerre à la quelle j'ai survécu.

Il fallut quelque se seconde à la sorcière pour se rendre compte de sa bourde. Elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main et resta un long moment comme ça, la main sur le front, les yeux fermer avec force et se maudissant intérieurement. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'es-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Moins elle avait envie d'en parler et plus elle laissait échappé d'information.

-Non mais qu'elle idiote décérébrer, dit-elle entre ses dents. Tu ferais mieux de plus jamais ouvrir la bouche si c'est pour dire de telle connerie !

Personnes ne lui fit remarquer que les vampires pouvaient très bien entendre les insultes qu'elle se lançait à elle même.

-Puis-je avoir connaissance de ta question ? Demande le vampire blond voulant la faire sortir de son malaise et de sa ronde d'incrimination personnelle.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, dit la sorcière en lui jetant un regard en coins. C'est plus une constatation qui est peut être fausse.

-Je t'écoute alors, sourie le Major avec douceur.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne sorts pas souvent, dit-elle tristement.

-Tu es triste pour moi ? S'étonne le Major Whitlock.

-Bien sûr, s'indigne Daïdara. Ne pas pouvoir être totalement soit même c'est triste !

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais mon histoire, rigole sombrement le vampire.

-Plus personne ne me fréquenterais s'il savait ce qu'il met arriver, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

-On est arrivé ! S'écrit Emmett qui voulait mettre fin à cet discutions le plus vite possible.

La sorcière et le vampire se regardèrent encore quelque seconde, persuadé d'avoir le passé le plus sombre des deux puis chacun sortie par sa portière. La jeune fille du sauter du haut de la haute voiture et rejoins les autres devant un magasin de bricolage. Rosalie lui assure qu'elle devrait trouver son bonheur ici puis la petite troupe entra sous les regards admirateurs des hommes et jaloux des femmes. La sorcière n'y prêta aucune attention mais ce n'étais pas le cas de sa cousine. Cette dernière était mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le point d'attention et admirait sa parente qui elle s'en moquait éperdument.

-Pourquoi tant d'admiration pour Daïdara ? Demande Edward à sa compagne pendant que la sorcière regardait la différente taille de piquets.

-Elle se moque du regard des autres, soupire Bella avec adoration. Elle a une force de caractère incroyable !

-Mais toi aussi, rétorque Alice. Tu es peut-être plus timide mais tu es très courageuse ! Tu en connais beaucoup toi des humains qui se jetterait tête la première chez les Voltri pour sauver un vampire ?

-C'est pas comparable, répond-il son amie. Moi je l'ai fait par pure égoïsme. Je n'aurai jamais put vivre sans Edward. Daïdara elle… elle a fait des choses extraordinaire.

-Ah oui et comme quoi ? Demande Alice avec dédain.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais elle a fait des choses bien plus courage que moi je peux te l'affirmer.

-Chaque personne est différente, dit Edward. Ça ne sert donc à rien de se comparer aux autres.

-C'est ce que n'arrête pas de me dire Daï, dit Bella au comble du désespoir.

-Elle n'a donc aucun défaut cette fille ? Fulmine Alice.

Le Major Whitlock gronde bassement en se tournant vers son ancienne compagne.

-Un problème m'sieur ? Demande la sorcière en continuant à observer les morceaux de bois.

-Rien de grave, dit-il avec fermeté. Juste un besoin de faire rappeler le respect a quelqu'un.

-Si tu le dis, répond-t-elle distraitement. Tu sais le respect se mérite, il ne se doit pas. Tu penses que je devrai en prendre des plus grand où cela son de la bonne taille ?

-Tout dépend de si tu veux pouvoir monté dessus à même le sol, réplique le Major.

-Je voudrai pourvoir monter dessus depuis le sol et petit à petit augmenté la hauteur, répond la sorcière en regardant enfin le vampire.

-Dans ce cas, cela son parfait pour commencer, dit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il soit un peu trop fin ? Demande Rosalie au Major.

Pour toute réponse le vampire blond souleva la cousine de Bella d'un bras pour soupeser son poids, sous les yeux ébahis des vampires. Il resta avec la jeune humaine quelque minutes contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur et la reposa à contre cœur au sol.

-Non, il sera parfait, répond-t-il finalement.

-Merveilleux, s'exclame la sorcière comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'on la porte pour se rendre compte de son poids. Je vais en prendre un. Et je devrai monter de palier de combien de centimètre à ton avis ?

-De vingt centimètre, répond immédiatement le Major. Comme les escaliers.

-Parfait, dit-elle. Emmett tu m'aides ? Il m'en faut vingt-cinq.

Le vampire brun trop heureux d'être utile, ne se le fait pas répéter et aide la jeune femme. Une fois les piquets choisis, ils partirent en direction des cordages et après un long débat Daïdara en prit une en métal. Pendant qu'elle était dans le rayon sport pour prendre un sac de frappe, Edward, Alice et Bella étaient partie prendre les outils qu'il faudrait pour installer tout ça. Ils passèrent à la caisse et la sorcière paya ses achats. Une fois de retour dans les voitures, le Major reprit son interrogatoire.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que le respect n'est pas dut mais ce mérite ?

-Parce que certaine personne ne mérite aucun respect, répond sombrement la jeune femme.

-Penses-tu ne pas mérité le respect ? Demande le Major sans aucun tact.

-Quelqu'un étais donc irrespectueux envers moi, s'amuse la jeune femme.

-Alors ? S'impatienta le vampire.

-Tu n'es pas très patient Major ? Rigole la sorcière sous le regard soucieux du couple vampirique.

-Je crains que soit là un de mes nombreux défaut en effet, grogne le vampire.

-Bien je ne vais pas te faire languir d'avantage alors, taquine la jeune femme. Je me fiche de se que pense les gens de moi. Je sais qui je suis et ce que je vaux. Alors qu'on me respecte ou pas je m'en contre fou !

-Tu te fiche qu'on te manque de respect ? S'étonne franchement les vampires.

-C'est ça, confirme-t-elle. En faite je dirais que je n'ai pas d'ego donc logiquement ça te ne me touche pas.

-Tu n'as pas d'ego ? Questionne Rosalie.

-Oui, dit-elle en s'emmêlant dans ses pensés. Je pense tout se que j'ai dit avant mais je croix que la véritable réponse est que comme je n'ai pas une très haute opinion de moi même le fait qu'on m'insulte ne m'étonne pas. À moins que je ne sois tout simplement une je-m'en-foutiste !

La sorcière fut la seule à rigoler et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu bien dire qui avait créé un silence si lourd. Elle voulut leur demander puis se dit que finalement ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle leur avait ouvert son cœur à eux de comprendre et accepter ou non ce qu'il y avait dedans. Les trajets du retour se fait dans un silence furieux pour les vampires et décontracter pour l'humaine. Daïdara sortie de la voiture la première et proposa à sa cousine de manger avec elle après avoir remercié les vampires de les avoir accompagné.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à tout installer ? Demande Emmett visiblement déçu.

-Je ne veux pas vous forcer à rester, avoue tristement la jeune fille. J'ai bien vue que je vous ai énervé dans les voitures.

-Tu ne nous as pas énervés. C'est ta réponse qui nous a contrarier mais nous nous en sommes remit, rit le Major.

-Si tu le dit, répond la sorcière rassuré.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à montrer tes émotions, dit le vampire blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Je crains que soit là un de mes nombreux défauts en effet, dit-elle avec malice.

Le Major fut amusé que la jolie sorcière reprenne ses propres mots pour le taquiner et la décoiffa encore plus.

-Bon ça suffit, s'écrit-elle. Tu vas finir par me rendre chauve !

-Je suis certain que même comme ça tu resteras très belle, dit-il avec assurance.

Cette déclaration eue pour effet de faire fuir Alice et de faire rougir la sorcière des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle était belle, même de façon détourner. Daïdara se racla la gorge pour dissipé sa gêne, rentra dans la maison rejoindre sa cousine qui s'activait déjà dans la cuisine et les vampires restant la suivirent. Bella fit la cuisine sous les yeux attentifs de la sorcière essayant de ne plus pensé au compliment du beau vampire. Comment un Dieu vivant comme lui pouvait trouver sa banale figure belle se demanda-t-elle. La cousine Moldu faisait un poulet basquais avec une facilité qu'enviait la sorcière. Elle aussi aurait tellement aimé savoir cuisiner sans magie des choses aussi compliqué. Elle se rendait compte que les sorciers se reposaient trop sur la magie et qu'une fois qu'il ne l'utilisait plus il devenait quasiment handicapé. Elle se trouva chanceuse d'être une né-Moldu car dans le cas contraire elle n'aura jamais pu vivre seule. Elle ferma les yeux et se surpris à repensé au temps où elle utilisait sa baguette avec bonheur. Elle se revoyait dans les classes de Poudlard à jeter les sorts qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation formidable que procurait la magie dans ses veine quand elle devait faire appelle à elle. Dans ces moments là elle se sentait insouciante, euphorique et complète mais comme Jasper, elle avait aussi étouffé une partie d'elle même. Non pas comme Jasper se reprit-elle. La magie n'était pas vivante comme l'était le Major, la magie existait tout simplement. Comme elle il y a quelque mois. Cette pensé la fit dériver sur le pourquoi elle s'était amputer de la magie. La magie n'était pas merveilleuse, elle était perfide. Chaque acte conduit à une conséquence et la magie à des conséquences bien trop élevé pour le résultat invoquer, pensa-t-elle.

-Tu dors ? Demande Emmett mi sérieux, mi amusé.

-Non je pense, répond la sorcière les yeux toujours fermé.

-Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, se moque gentiment Edward.

-Tu dégageais de très bons sentiments, déclare le Major curieux. Puis tout à changer. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Cette fois la sorcière ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les prunelles doré du vampire. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Elle n'était pas si idiote que ça, en faite c'était le beau vampire qui la poussait à être sincère. Elle avait la certitude d'être en sécurité avec lui et que même s'il la jugeait il resterait près d'elle jusqu'à sa mort. Ce qui était totalement ridicule puisqu'elle n'était qu'une humaine insignifiante.

-Tiens tu recommence, dit-il en fronçant les sourcilles.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? S'interroge Daïdara.

-Tu réponds à ma question et je ferai de même, dit le Major Whitlock avec un sourire supérieur.

La jolie sorcière en aurait put être outré comme l'était Alice quand le Major lui faisait la même chose. Mais non, l'humaine trouvait ça adorable et répondit.

-Je pensais à mon passé, dit-elle volontairement évasive.

-C'est un truc de vampire, répond le beau blond imitant la jeune femme ce qu'elle comprit immédiatement.

-Je pensais à la magie, dit-elle froidement.

-Les vampires on certain don. Moi je peu ressentir les émotions des êtres qui m'entourent et les changer si je le désire.

-Es-ce que c'est pour ça que je réponds à la moindre de tes questions ? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant l'accuser.

-Pas du tout, répond fermement le Major. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais mais je peu t'assurer que je n'ai pas modifié tes sentiments. Pas une seule fois et mon instinct me dit que même si j'essayai je n'y arriverai pas.

-Tu veux tenter ? Lui demande gentiment la jeune fille.

-Très bien, je vais essayer de t'insufflé de l'amusement, es-tu prête ?

La sorcière lui fit un signe de tête et attendit. Il ne se passa d'abord rien puis toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à pouffer avant d'exploser de rire mais la sorcière ne ressentit rien. Elle se concentrait sur les prunelles surnaturelles du vampire et se demandait comme un être aussi exceptionnel que lui pouvait exister.

-Tu voix. Rien, dit-il.

-Et ça t'agace ? Demande la sorcière pendant que la pièce se calme doucement.

-Je ne dirais pas que ça m'agace, grimace le Major. Mais ça me dérange en effet.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Ne puis-je donc avoir de secret ? S'amuse-t-il.

-Qu'elle homme mystérieux, plaisante-t-elle.

-Vampire, la reprit le beau blond.

-Un homme qui se trouve être un vampire, réplique la sorcière.

-Très chère Daïdara, aimerais-tu avoir le dernier mot ? Rit le vampire.

-Un autre défaut je le crains, dit-elle faussement accabler.

-C'est prêt ! Déclare Bella avec bonne humeur. Tiens où est Alice ?

-Je croix qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire du bricolage, répond sa cousine en haussant les épaules. Et avant que tu ne le demande je n'ai pour une fois pas fait de blague douteuse !

Bella lui sourit et les cousines commencèrent à manger sous le regard envieux de Rosalie, impatient d'Emmett et attentifs des autres. La sorcière avait bien vue comme Edward regardait sa cousine et elle trouvait ça adorable. On aurait dit un aveugle qui voit pour la première fois et elle en fut contente pour elle. Une fois la dernière boucher avaler Emmett se leva bien trop vite pour le regard humain et tapa dans ces mains provocant un bruit semblable au tonner.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez fini, on peut commencer ? Demande-t-il avec impatience.

Daïdara lui sourie mais au lieu d'aller dans le jardin elle monte à l'étage pour aller dans son bureau, elle prend du papier, un crayon et redescend dans la cuisine. Elle refait son croquis et le montre aux vampires.

-Voilà c'est à sa que j'avais pensé, dit-elle.

-Je ne voie pas le sac de frappe, dit Rosalie concentré sur le dessin.

-Je ne sais pas encore où le mettre, explique la jeune fille. Je pensais le suspendre à un arbre mais faut que je trouve l'endroit idéal.

-Alors que penses-tu qu'on fasse deux groupes ? Dit le Major. Un qui construit ton parcourt et l'autre qui part avec toi chercher l'endroit idéal ?

-Moi ça me va. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Demande la sorcière à l'autre vampire ?

-OK, moi je fais le parcourt, s'exclame Emmett en levant la main.

-Je vais rester ici, crapahuté dans les bois… Mauvaise idée pour moi, rigole Bella tendu.

-Tu n'es pas si maladroite, dit sa cousine suspicieuse.

-Sait-on jamais, dit-elle évasive.

-Je reste avec Bella, dit Edward d'un ton catégorique.

-Bien Rosalie ? Demande le Major.

-Je vais venir avec vous, dit-elle.

-Parfait, dit la sorcière. Je change de chaussure et on y va.

Daïdara troque sa botte à talon contre une paire de ranger usé et prend sa baguette qu'elle cale contre son mollet dans sa chaussure droite.

-Tu as peur de te faire attaquer ? Demande Emmett avec amusement.

-Vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez, dit la sorcière mortellement sérieuse.

-Je ne compte pas t'attaquer, s'indigna le Major peiné.

-Ce n'est pas de toi que je me méfie, dit-elle avec douceur.

-Pourquoi une telle mesure alors ? Demande Rosalie.

-Sait-on jamais, dit-elle. On y va ?

Personne n'insistât sachant qu'elle n'en dira pas d'avantage et ils se séparèrent. Les deux vampires blonds et la sorcière s'enfoncèrent dans les bois sur un petit chemin de terre. Daïdara observait les arbres, le Major Whitlock observait la sorcière et Rosalie le Major. Se dernier lui demanda, trop bas pour que l'humaine l'entende, pourquoi le vampire blonde le surveillait.

-Je ne vous surveille pas, se défendit-elle sur le même volume sonore. Je réapprends à vous connaître.

-Je suis pourtant le même que habitude, dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

-Sans vouloir vous froisser, vous êtes bien plus… Amical que d'ordinaire, répond-t-elle prudemment.

-C'est juste parce que je suis calme, rigole-t-il.

-Non, dit-elle catégorique. Vous êtes tendre avec Daïdara, vous n'avez sauté sur aucun humain… habituellement vous êtes plus…

-Sauvage, dit le Major avec amusement.

-Oui, avoue Rosalie honteusement. Même avec Alice vous n'avez jamais été aussi gentil.

-Je n'ai jamais apprécié la voyante, dit-il sur un ton ferme.

-Dites, intervient Daïdara. Vous en pensé quoi de celui-là ?

La sorcière montrait une grande sole pleureuse qui pourrait la protéger correctement s'il pleuvait. Le Major s'aventura sous les feuilles de l'arbre pour vérifier la solidité des branches et en fut satisfait. Il donne sont avis aux femmes et Rosalie partit à vitesse vampirique prendre le sac de frappe avec les outils qu'il leurs faudrait. Une fois seul avec la sorcière le Major s'autorisa à la questionner sur son besoin de prendre sa baguette.

-Je suppose que c'est une habitude, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas que ça, affirme le Major Whitlock.

Daïdara détourne le regard, ne voulant pas dire une nouvelle fois la vérité après avoir regarder dans sa prunelle dorée.

-Tu ne me regarde plus, constate-t-il. Pourquoi ?

La sorcière se mord la lèvre. Comment le lui expliquer tout en évitant qu'il la prenne pour une idiote ? Elle se tordit les mains, regardant ses pieds et lui dit que c'était plus facile ainsi pour qu'elle n'en dise pas trop. Il allait lui demander de nouvelle explication quand la sorcière se tendit, tout ses sens en alerte. Elle s'accroupit avec lenteur et attrape sa baguette. Le vampire aillant sentit sa tension, fit de même et regarda avec attention les environs mais n'y vit rien.

-Qu'es-ce que…

-Nous ne sommes pas seul, dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. On nous observe.

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant et attendit. Rien ne changea alors elle se dit qu'elle devait être caché grâce au branches tombante. Elle brandit sa baguette devant elle et sortie en trombe de sous la couverture naturelle. Une fois sortie de sous l'arbre, elle tourna sur elle même avec lenteur et regarda chaque recoins de la forêt avec attention. Quelque part entre ses arbres quelqu'un les observait. Ne voyant rien au sol, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais n'y vit rien de plus. Elle resserra sa baguette dans sa main, se demandant si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jeter un sort de révélation mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste la sensation d'être observer s'arrêta.

-Il est partie, dit-elle en abaissant sa main.

-Mais qu'-es ce que vous faites ? Demande Rosalie charger des affaires quelle était allé chercher.

Daïdara se retourna vivement vers elle en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Rosalie sursaute, lâche tout ce qu'elle tenait et lève les mains l'air.

-Ce n'est que Rosalie, dit le Major en se mettant face à la sorcière. Tu ne craints absolument rien.

La sorcière ne bouge pas.

-Rosalie est nôtre amie, dit-il avec douceur. Elle est de nôtre coté.

-Elle est de nôtre coté, répète Daïdara doucement. Rosalie est nôtre amie.

-C'est ça, alors tu peux ranger ta baguette.

-Non, dit-elle catégorique. Il pourrait revenir. Les bois ne sont pas sûrs.

-Tu ne risque rien, répète le vampire blond.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Hurle la sorcière près de la crise d'hystérie.

-Je suis empatte je te rappelle, dit-il sérieusement. Si quelqu'un avait un sentiment négatif à nôtre encontre je le saurais.

La sorcière allait répliquer mais elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux doré du beau vampire. Elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité et rangea sa baguette. Elle se releva et regarda ses mains, elles tremblaient comme des feuilles. Elle les secoua avec force mais ça ne fit pas disparaître les tremblements. Le Major Whitlock les lui prit dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres. Daïdara resta figer sur place, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche ouverte. Le Dieu vivant venait de lui embrasser le bout des doigts sans même la quitter des yeux. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son sang ne faire qu'un tour et elle savait qu'elle devait ressembler à une tomate tellement elle rougissait. Le vampire blond lui fait un clin d'œil charmeur et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy. Oh oui il était sexy, sans aucun doute possible. Des papillons volèrent dans son ventre puis elle se souvient avec force que jamais un être aussi parfait pourrait éprouver d'attirance pour elle. C'est donc avec déception et dégoût d'elle même qu'elle récupéra ses mains puis se tourna vers Rosalie pour s'excuser. Cette dernière secoua la tête pour lui dire que ce n'étais rien et elle récupéra se qu'elle avait fait tomber. Le Major lui était furieux. Il se demandait comme une si charmante créature que la sorcière pouvait ressentir du dégoût d'elle même mais quand il allait la questionner sur se sujet Jasper lui conseilla de ne pas le faire. Elle te parlera quand elle sera prête, lui disait-il. N'étant pas un expert en humain il décida d'écouté son coté humaniste et c'est sans parler qu'il aida Rosalie à installer le sac de frappe. L'opération ne dura qu'une dizaine de minute et ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand les vampires se tendirent. La sorcière avait raison il y avait bien eu quelqu'un ici. Il y a avait des traces de pas mais aucune odeur ce qui pouvait les éclairer sur l'identité de la personne. Rosalie regarda le Major et lui demanda trop rapidement pour que la sorcière comprenne si elle devait suivre la piste qui allait sur la gauche.

-Non, j'y vais. Ramène Daïdara et explique la situation aux autres. Je vous rejoins dès que possible, dit-il d'un ton sec.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demanda la sorcière.

-On t'expliquera quand je serai de retour ! Ordonna-t-il.

La sorcière hocha la tête et lui demanda d'être prudent. Le vampire la regarda surpris puis partie aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Jamais personne ne c'était inquiéter pour lui, pas même Charlotte et Peter. Cette fille était vraiment unique et étonnante. De leurs coté les femmes rentrèrent rapidement et une fois sortie de la forêt elles ordonnèrent aux autres de rentré dans la maison. La sorcière attendit quelque instant avant de verrouiller sa porte puis partie fermer tout les volets.

-On peut savoir se qu'il se passe ? Demanda Edward d'une voix étrange.

Rosalie leur explique rapidement ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt et dit que nous en parlerions qu'une fois le Major revenu. Daïdara vit bien qu'ils se regardaient tous d'un air entendu ce qui ne rassura pas du tout la sorcière. Cette dernière se souvient qu'elle avait emporté une glace à l'ennemie et courut jusqu'à son bureau. Le miroir était suspendu au-dessus de la cheminer et elle put voir les visages de ses ennemies apparaître un a un mais aucun n'avait les yeux blanc, donc aucun ne se trouvait a proximité. La personne présente n'était pas l'un de ses ennemies à elle. Peut-être un des vampires ? Se demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi on ne voit pas notre visage ? Demanda Edward derrière elle.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça, répondit-elle avec réticence. C'est une glace à l'ennemie, le visage de ceux qui te veulent du mal se reflètent dedans et si leurs yeux son blanc c'est qu'ils sont près de toi.

-Donc si tu es venu ici…

Rosalie ne continua pas sa phrase trop effrayé de ce que voulait dire la présence de la sorcière devant le miroir.

-Je voulais vérifier mais soit ce n'étais pas après moi que cette personne en avait soit elle est maintenant trop loin pour m'atteindre.

Emmett voulut poser une question mais des coups à la porte d'entré l'interrompit. La sorcière regarde une nouvelle fois le dessus de sa cheminer et rassurer se précipita au ré de chaussé. Elle regarda par le judas et y vit le Major. Elle ouvrit la porte sur le vampire qui avait un regard sérieux et il se précipita dans le salon où les autres étaient redescendus.

-Qui que se soit, il c'est jeter dans la mer et est partie. Étant donner qu'il n'a pas d'odeur je ne peux pas le poursuivre.

-On devrait demander l'aide d'Alice, déclara Edward.

-Si cette personne voulait s'en prendre à nous elle l'aurai vue, contra Bella.

-Comment ça ? Demanda sa cousine.

-Alice au don de voire l'avenir, répondit le Major Whitlock.

-Une voyante ? Demanda la sorcière septique.

-Elle ne sait encore jamais tromper, répondit le vampire blond avec amusement. Enfin ce qu'elle voit c'est toujours produit se sont ses interprétation qui sont un peu bancale.

-Si tu le dis, répondit la sorcière peut convaincu. Je te fais confiance. Donc cette personne ne vous veut pas de mal ?

-Je ne pense pas, répond Bella. En tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

-C'est à dire ? Demande sa cousine. Tu dis ça comme si ça allait arriver. Tu as des problèmes ?

Ça cousine déglutit mais ne répondit pas. Daïdara ferme les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez pour garder son sang-froid. Bella comprend qu'elle va être obligé de tout lui dire et prend une grande respiration avant de lui raconté en détail ses deux dernière années.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 : Explication vampirique_**

Un silence de mort suivit les explications de Bella. Daïdara avait toujours les yeux fermer et ses doigts serrait avec force l'arrête de son nez. Elle soupira et foudroya du regard sa parente.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, commença la sorcière sur un ton tranchant. Tu as découverts le secret du garçon dont tu es tombé amoureuse. Tu as côtoyés des vampires végétarien comme si c'était des humains, tu es allé à une partie de base-ball et tu rencontré un clan vampires traditionnelle. Se même clan ta traqué parce qu'il trouvait amusent de tuer l'humaine d'un vampire mangeur d'animaux et tu t'es jeter dans la gueule du loup pour sauver ta mère qui finalement n'était pas captive du chef vampire. Les Cullen t'ont secourut à la dernière minutes et maintenant la compagne du vampire traqueur veux se venger en te tuant ? C'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondit Bella d'une petite voix.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé _utile_ de m'en tenir informer ? Hurla sa cousine.

-Tu étais en pleine… tu étais occupé, se reprit sa cousine.

-Pas quand tu te faisais traqué par ce vampire vicieux ! Rugit la sorcière. Si tu m'avais avertis je serai venue, Hermione, Harry et Ron aussi sûrement, et nous aurions put t'aider !

-Victoria avait déjà disparut, répondit Bella.

-Non ! Nous aurions put la trouver ou alors on se sera séparé. Et quand bien même elle nous aurait échappé, nous aurions fait en sorte que tu sois en sécurité !

-Ah ouais et comment ? S'énerve sa cousine. Étant Moldu je n'aurais jamais été en sécurité dans le monde sorcier.

-On aura posé des sorts de protection sur ta maison et sur toi espèce d'idiote ! Hurle Daïdara.

-Et tu ne peux plus le faire maintenant ? Demande Edward suppliant.

-Non c'est trop tard, ça ne servirait plus à rien ! Isabella est majeure, ça ne fonctionnerait plus.

La sorcière c'était lever en faisant les cents pas dans le salon marmonnant pour elle même. Elle soupira puis sortie sa baguette de sa chaussure. La jeune fille la contempla longtemps avant de regarder sa cousine puis de soupirer une nouvelle fois et de la ranger. Non lui jeter un sort n'était peut-être pas la solution. Elle ne pouvait plus protéger sa cousine avec un sort mais peut-être qu'avec une potion… Pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi la sorcière se précipita dans son bureau et chercha dans sa bibliothèque tout les livres de potions qui pourraient l'aider. Elle s'installa à son bureau en bois et commença à se mettre au travail. Elle en nota un grand nombre, indiqua le temps de préparation, les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoins et la page du livre où elle l'avait trouvé. En tout elle trouva quinze et toute plus compliquer les une que les autres.

-Je peu t'aider ? Demanda Bella en entrant timidement dans le bureau.

-Oui, es-ce que tu peux m'amener ma valise en peau de dragon orange ? Elle est dans ma chambre, sous mon lit.

Sa cousine ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois et part la chercher. C'est en la traînant par terre et en tirant de toute se force qu'elle entra dans le bureau avec la dites valise. Daïdara lui demanda de reculer et elle ouvra la valise.

-Il ne se passe rien, remarqua sa cousine.

-C'est normale, répondit sa cousine amusé. Je n'ai encore rien fait.

-Bah qu'es-ce que tu attends? Demanda sa cousine curieuse.

-Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça dans ma bibliothèque. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place et l'idéal se sera que j'ai un labo. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre pièce et le cabanon n'est pas assez grand.

-Tu vas donc devoir faire de la magie, comprend sa cousine.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne connais pas le sortilège qu'il faut pour construire une pièce, expliqua la sorcière. Je pourrais l'apprendre mais je ne pense pas que nous aillions assez de temps pour ça !

-Oh, on a oublié de te le faire visiter mais tu as un sous-sol, s'exclama sa cousine.

-Impossible, réplique Daïdara vivement. Je ne supporte plus d'être en sous-sol. Pendant… pendant que j'étais occupé, je l'étais dans un sous-sol alors…

-Oh mon Dieu, s'écrit Bella. Très bien pas de sous-sol. Jamais. Pourquoi pas dans le salon ?

La sorcière se pencha sur sa rambarde et regarda le salon sans faire attention aux regards intrigué des vampires.

\- Le problème c'est les fenêtres, la lumière naturel ne doit pas être en contacte avec les potions, sauf pour certaines. Je vais devoir faire condamner les fenêtres et boucher l'entré du salon… pas le choix, de toute manière. On ne peut pas construire une pièce de plusieurs mètres, sans fenêtre et avec ventilation en deux jours, rigole la sorcière.

-Pas en deux jours, réplique Rosalie. Mais en trois ou quatre c'est possible.

-C'est vrai ? S'écrit la sorcière avec espoir.

En moins d'une seconde tous les vampires se trouvèrent dans le bureau de la sorcière.

-Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur et c'est elle qui restaure les maisons dans les quelles on habite, explique Emmett. Je suis certain que ça lui fera très plaisir de voir avec toi comment créer ton laboratoire.

-Ok donc ça c'est régler, affirma la sorcières. Maintenant il faut savoir où le faire.

-Je refuse que tu restes ici toute seule, s'exclame le Major d'un ton sans appelle.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas vivre chez nous quelque temps ? Proposa Edward.

-Tu pourrais t'installer dans la chambre d'ami, renchérit Rosalie.

-Et se sera plus simple pour Esmée de construire ton laboratoire près de chez, explique Emmett. Elle n'aura pas à faire attention a jouer les humaines.

La sorcière soupire. Elle qui voulait être tranquille, elle ne le serait pas de si tôt.

-Seulement si les autres membres de votre clan… enfin famille sont d'accord, réplique Daïdara.

Emmett n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retourner chez lui et demander l'avis de sa famille. La sorcière en profitât pour faire l'inventaire que ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle devra aller à Salem pour acheter ce qu'elle avait besoin pour faire ses potions mais ne pourrait le faire qu'une fois la pièce construite, en suite elle devra prendre certain objets avec elle, si seulement elle devait déménager temporairement. Elle se tourna vers sa valise et fouilla jusqu'à trouver un flacon remplit de poudre violette, une paire de gant en peau de dragon, une lime, un mortier et un pilon. Elle posa le tout sur son bureau et prit une paire de ciseau dans un tiroir. Elle mit ses gants, décrocha avec précautions sa glace à l'ennemie et se tourna vers les vampires.

-J'espère que personne n'est superstitieux, déclara-t-elle avant de fracasser le miroir sur le sol. Sinon il risque de pensé qu'il sera malheureux pendant sept ans.

Daïdara en prit un gros morceau et s'assied à son bureau pour limer le verre coupant. Elle fit tomber la poudre qu'elle en retira dans le mortier avec de petit morceaux de miroir qui traînait par terre et fit signe à Bella d'approcher. Elle lui coupa une mèche de cheveux, le mit dans le récipient et rajouta une pincé de poudre violette. Elle pila le tout en marmonnant la formule d'usage.

-Tu ne seras plus une glace ordinaire. Ce temps est révolu. Tu es destiné à un destin plus grand et plus important. Mes ennemies sont aussi les tiens. Tu me dévoileras leurs présence et ainsi tu me sauveras, récita la sorcière.

Une fois sa litanie fini un nuage bleu s'éleva du mortier. Elle demanda à sa cousine d'en prendre un poignet et de le faire tomber sur les morceaux de glace polie. Bella fit ce que ça cousine lui demanda sans poser de question. L'opération achever l'humaine regarda dans le miroir et y vit défiler un bon nombre de visage aux yeux rouges.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'écria-t-elle. Mais pourquoi il y en a autant ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Edward inquiet et pris le miroir des mains de sa compagne.

-Seule Bella peut voir dedans, expliqua la sorcière.

-Tout le monde est d'accord, déclara Emmett apparaissant dans la bibliothèque. Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ici ?

-Daïdara à créer une glace à l'ennemie pour Bella, expliqua sa femme.

-Je vous en ferai une chez vous si vous voulez, proposa la jolie sorcière. Ça vous sera toujours utile cependant s'il se brise il redeviendra un miroir classique.

-Ce qui veux dire que tu n'en as plus, répondit le Major Whitlock avec désapprobation.

-J'en referait un, répondit la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Bella peux-tu ranger tout ça dans la valise ? Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Bella encore choqué ne répondit pas mais se mit à faire ce que sa cousine lui demanda. Rosalie entreprit de ramasser le verre au sol et le vampire blond suivie la sorcière dans sa chambre. Il avait bien fait, se dis-il. Daïdara se tenait la tête dans les mains, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle venait de faire de la magie alors qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais en faire. Le Major posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et à sa grande sur prise elle se colla à son corps, le front contre sa poitrine et ses mains serrant avec désespoirs sa chemise blanche. Daïdara se laissa aller en silence contre le corps du vampire puis pris une décision quand sa détresse atteint son point culminant. Elle allait faire comme en temps de guerre. Elle allait enfermer sa partie d'humanité au fond, d'elle et redevenir cette femme sans scrupule. Le Major Whitlock sentit la différence s'opérer dans les sentiments de jeune femme et s'en inquiéta.

-Daïdara ? L'appela-t-il.

-Oui Major ? Répondit-elle avec formalité.

-Qu'as-tu fais ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ce qu'il fallait pour faire face à la situation, répondit-elle avec sérieux. La faiblesse n'a pas sa place en se temps de trouble.

Elle se détourna et sortit sa baguette sous les yeux ahurit des vampires qui les avaient rejoints inquiets par les conversations. Elle jeta un sort et ses valises qui se firent en quelque minute. La sorcière passa devant les vampires inquiets et fit léviter ses bagages jusqu'en bas.

-Daï ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire de magie ? S'étonne sa cousine.

-En temps de crise on doit s'adapter, répondit-elle.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda sa cousine inquiète du ton que sa parente avait prit.

-Parfaitement bien, répond la sorcière.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle tes amis ?

-Pour les mettre eux aussi en danger ? Réplique-t-elle durement. Je ne croix pas non. Tu les contacteras quand tu seras en sécurité, si tu le désir. Bon on y va ?

Personne ne prit le risque de la contre dire et c'est en s'inquiétant silencieusement pour la sorcière qu'ils quittèrent sa maison. Daïdara demanda sur un ton professionnelle à sa cousine si elle avait bien tout récupérer sur son bureau et cette dernière lui assura que c'était bien le cas avant qu'ils montent dans les voitures. Le trajet se fit en silence, même Emmett ne tenta pas de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait son instinct lui dictait de ne pas plaisanter avec la sorcière pour le moment. Quand ils arrivèrent Daïdara fit léviter ses affaires d'un coup de baguette et entrèrent dans la villa. Les parents Cullen et Alice comprirent immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer chez la sorcière et que ce quelque chose n'était pas sans danger. Carlisle parla trop bas pour les oreilles humaines et demanda à ses enfants ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'Esmée conduisit leurs invités dans sa chambre. Le Major expliqua la situation et la sorcière défit c'est bagages en s'aidant de la magie.

-Que ceux qui veulent une glace à l'ennemie aillent chercher un miroir, s'exclama Daïdara d'une voix forte pour être sur que les vampires l'entendent.

Tous firent ce qu'elle demanda et la jeune femme descendit dans la cuisine avec les objets dont elle avait besoin.

-Bien, que chacun pose son miroir devant lui et prenne un verre, imposa la sorcière.

-C'est quoi une glace à l'ennemie ? Demanda Alice.

-Isabella explique leur, exigea la sorcière qui commençait déjà à limer le premier miroir qui se trouvait devant elle.

Bella s'exécuta sous le regard surpris des vampires. Ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup la sorcière mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air si directif et froid quand ils l'avaient rencontré. La théorie du Major Whitlock comme quoi elle avait enfermé une partie d'elle même au plus profond de son être semblait correcte et il se promit de rétablir l'équilibre en elle quand le danger serai passé. Sauf si avec un peu de chance elle se rétablisse d'elle même, mais il en doutait. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait fait chez elle à la seule différence qu'elle n'avait brisé aucun miroir, elle les avait découpé magiquement à l'aide de sa baguette et avait mit la poudre dans chaque verre face au vampire correspondant. Elle réitéra l'opération jusqu'à ce que chaque vampire soit sa propre glace puis fit de même pour elle. La jeune sorcière y vit les même visages qu'a l'accoutumer et n'en éprouva aucun sentiment. Le Major n'y tenant plus attrapa la sorcière, la hissa sur son épaules et courut jusqu'au milieu des bois. Une fois assez loin pour que personne ne puisse les entendre il se tourna vers la sorcière et exigea des explications.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu, répondit la sorcière d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu n'es plus Daïdara, répliqua le Major Whitlock. Qui es-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom, elle ne m'en a pas donné, explique la sorcière glacial.

-Tu es sa partie sorcière ? Demanda le vampire d'un ton sec.

-Non, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'ai été créé pour faire ce qu'elle était incapable de faire.

-Et qu'est-elle incapable de faire ? Demanda le Major plus doucement.

-De faire ce qu'il faut, dit-elle fermement. Daïdara est trop faible pour faire ce qu'il doit être fait alors elle ma créer pour le faire à ça place.

-C'est à dire ? Dans quelle circonstance as-tu été créé ?

-Dans des conditions extrêmes, répondit la sorcière avec un rire cruelle. Je t'expliquerai quand tout sera terminé. On n'a pas le temps de s'intéresser à notre passer pour le moment.

-Une dernière question, exigea le vampire. Daïdara a-t-elle une double personnalité comme moi ?

-Non, répond tendrement la sorcière. Non Daïdara n'accepte juste pas ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle à fait pour survivre. Tant qu'elle ne l'acceptera pas j'existerai.

Le Major voulut répliquer, lui dire qu'elle était sa compagne et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais la sorcière disparut sous ses yeux et il laissa aller sa fureur en détruisant un arbre en copeaux. Lorsqu'il rentra à la villa la sorcière était en grande conversation avec Esmée lui expliquant ce dont elle avait besoin pour son laboratoire.

-Tu m'as faussé compagnie, l'accusa le vampire blond.

-La discussion était finie, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Major, l'interpella Carlisle. Nous devons établir un plan de bataille.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna le vampire.

-Par ce qu'Isabella à vue plusieurs vampires dans son miroir expliqua Alice.

-Ce qui tend à dire que Victoria construit une armée, continua Rosalie.

-Nous devrions demander de l'aide aux loups, proposa Edward.

-Aux loups ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Vous ne lui avez pas expliqué ? S'étonna Esmée.

-Non, répondit Bella. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour eux par ce qu'ils ne participeront pas.

-Isabella Marie Swan, parla sa cousine d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frissonner la concerner. Tu vas m'expliquer _tout_ ce qui c'est passer dans ta vie c'est deux dernière années.

C'est d'une voix banche et tremblante que sa cousine s'exécuta. Elle lui raconta pour les loups garou, pour le sauvetage d'Edward et les Volturis. Daïdara n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, elle était figer sur place les yeux fermer et les mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit la bouche et demanda calmement si cette fois elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

-Oui, cette fois elle n'a rien omit, affirme Carlisle.

-Bien, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, répond froidement la sorcière.

-Je ne croix pas, répliqua Edward avec force.

-Ne t'oppose pas à moi, tonna la sorcière. Je suis beaucoup moins conciliante que mon alter-ego !

Personne ne posa de question, aillant compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'il voulait éviter le courroux de la sorcière.

-Bien, reprit Daïdara en se tournant vers le vampire blond cendré. Si j'ai bien comprit tu as vécu la guerre.

-C'est exacte, répondit prudemment le Major.

-Parfait. Il y en a d'autre qui on une formation militaire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On sait se défendre, expliqua Alice.

-C'est insuffisant, répliqua la sorcière. Il faut savoir attaquer aussi. Vous n'allez pas attendre sagement qu'ils aient la politesse de vous foncer dessus. Major faudra que vous leurs appreniez, même si j'imagine que se battre contre des vampires est différent que de se battre contre des humains.

-J'ai vécu une guerre vampirique, répliqua le concerner.

-Encore mieux, s'enthousiasma la sorcière. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas compter sur l'aide des Loup-garou. Ils sont incapables d'être rationnelle et ne se transforme qu'à la pleine lune.

-Bien sur que non, répliqua Alice exaspérer. Ce que tu décris n'est qu'une légende. Le loup-garou se transforme à volonté et un contrôle de leur mouvement parfait.

-Ce n'est donc pas des loups -garou, contra la sorcière froidement. Tu me décrits là des métamorphomages ce qui est avantageux pour nous. Finalement ils nous seront utiles. Carlisle il faudra les contacter rapidement.

-Nous le ferons, assura se dernier. Pour le moment il se fait tard. Edward tu raccompagne Bella chez elle ?

-Bonne nuit Isabella, dit Daïdara.

-Bonne nuit Daï, répondit Bella ne savant pas comment l'appeler autrement. Tu viendras chercher ta moto demain ?

-Non je la prendrai Lundi en revenant du lycée.

Sur ces mots le couple partie et la sorcière se retrouva seule entouré de vampire. Elle se tourna vers le Major et lui fit signe de la rejoindre à table. Il obéit à contre cœur, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres. La sorcière lui demanda des explications sur les vampires qu'ils devront combattre.

-Je pense que se serons de nouveau-né. Ça expliquerai le grand nombre de porté de disparut des environs. Ils nous sont semblables avec beaucoup plus de forces et de vitesse mais n'on aucune expérience. De plus ils vont se concentré sur leur instinct et ne réfléchiront pas, c'est là notre avantage.

-A-t-il un moyen de savoir quand ils vont nous attaquer et où ?

-Oui Alice nous préviendra, répondit le vampire.

-Bien. J'espère que se sera dans plus d'un mois sinon mes posions ne serons jamais prêtent et je ne pourrai pas tester mon idée, répliqua la sorcière.

-Qu'elle est cet idée ?

-Je compte faire du polynectar, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un breuvage qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un. J'aimerai savoir si on peut prendre aussi les caractéristique personnelle de l'être aussi, si c'est le cas Bella pourrait avoir l'apparence, la force et la vitesse d'Esmée par exemple.

Ce que la sorcière ne disait pas c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était sans danger car personne n'avait essayé de mélanger deux espèces différentes. La polynectar n'était pas compatible avec les animaux mais l'était-il avec les créatures de la nuit ? Elle l'essayera sur elle en premier et si ça marchait elle pourrait la donner à sa cousine en suite.

-Se serait effectivement une bonne, chose. Si ça ne marche pas, l'un d'entre nous, voir nous tous, pourrait prendre l'apparence de Bella ce qui les ferait douté.

-Je ne sais pas si ça marchera sur vous, répliqua la sorcière.

-Vous oubliez Edward, intervient Alice. Il ne laissera jamais Bella participé à la bataille.

-Moi non plus, répondit la sorcière. C'est uniquement au cas où un vampire s'échappe et la reperd.

-Tu vas te transformer en vampire aussi ? Demanda la voyante suspicieuse.

-Non. Comme je l'ai dit la potion met un mois pour être faite, je ne pourrais pas apprendre à gérer mon corps pour un combat en si peut de temps.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ? Jeter des sorts avec ta baguette ? Questionna hargneusement la vampire brune.

Le Major la prit par la gorge et la souleva de terre en grognant sauvagement. Il la toisa avec hostilité, si bien que tout les Cullen le regarda et ne faisait plus attention à l'humaine. C'est pourquoi personne ne la vie se métamorphoser en une panthère des neiges jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute sur la table à manger et rugisse au visage du petit lutin.

-Je pensais t'avoir prévenue se matin, rugit Le Major absolument pas perturbé par la bête à ses cotés. Peut-être ai-je été trop subtile pour toi ?

-Non Major. Vous avez été très claire, répondit Alice terrifié par son ancien amant et par la sorcière.

-Alors c'était un défit ? Demanda le Major Whitlock en resserrant sa prise.

-Non plus Major, répondit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Alors explique-toi ! Ordonne-t-il en la relâchant.

-Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'enfichait qu'on lui manque de respect, répondit rapidement Alice. Et quand je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne participera pas…

-A-t-elle dit une chose pareille ? Demanda-t-il durement.

-Non Major. Elle…

-Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ! Je te le répète une dernière fois. Garde ta jalousie pour toi et n'en prend jamais plus à Daïdara si tu tiens à rester en vie !

-Oui Major, répondit la voyante en tremblant.

La panthère sauta souplement sur le sol et posa ses deux pattes avant sur les épaules de la petite vampire. Elle retroussa ses babines sur ses canines et grogna bassement sur elle, faisant trembler Alice de plus Bella.

-Je te rappelle par la même occasion que Daïdara à déclarer tout à l'heure « Je suis beaucoup moins conciliante que mon alter-ego ! ». Je ne pense donc pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elle n'a pas aussi les mêmes opinions qu'elle.

La sorcière gronda une nouvelle fois pour appuyez les propos du Major et reprit forme humaine. Les avant bras poser sur les épaules d'Alice, le nez touchante le sien, les yeux dans les yeux et un sourire cruelle aux lèvres.

-Effectivement. Le respect est très important pour moi, confirma la sorcière. Je te conseille de t'en souvenir car même si tu es un élément important pour la bataille avenir je pense que si je t'arrache un doigt ou deux, ça ne te dérangera pas pour combattre.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda précipitamment Esmée.

-Merci Esmée, ne vous dérangez pas. Je peux m'en occupée moi même.

-Ça me fait plaisir de cuisiner, lui répondit-elle.

-Comme vous voudrez, répliqua la sorcière en lâchant la voyante.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à table et croisa les jambes toisant la vampire brune. Carlisle proposa à sa famille d'aller chasser et tout le monde accepta même le Major qui avait promit de continuer le régime alimentaire de Jasper. La famille profita du fait que le Major Whitlock soit partie de son coté pour discuté entre eux.

-La nouvelle Daïdara me fait franchement flipper, confit Emmett.

-Elle est aussi impressionnante que le Major, confirme Rosalie.

-Tu rigole ? Renchérit son époux. Elle est cent fois pire, tu as vue comment elle lui parle ? Même lui ne la contredit pas !

-Il ne se lasse pas faire pour au tant, contra Carlisle.

-Ils font vraiment la paire ces deux là, ronchonna Alice. Faudra faire très attentions à nous !

Tous furent d'accord avec elle et ils partirent chasser bientôt rejoins par Esmée qui les informa que la sorcière était partie se coucher. Lorsqu'ils furent rassasier et de retour dans la villa Emmett demanda pourquoi on entendait plus son cœur battre. Esmée leurs apprit qu'elle avait insonorisé sa chambre et qu'elle n'avait pas voulut dire pourquoi.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 : Préparation physique_**

Daïdara était dans sa cellule du Manoir Malfoy, suspendu par les poignets avec des chaînes en fer en compagnie de rats et cafards. Elle entendait des rires hystériques venir vers elle, une baguette faisant résonner les barreaux des prisons du cachot. Bellatrix Lestrange était de retour pour une conversation entre fille comme elle disait.

-Bonsoir ma belle, la salua-t-elle.

Daïdara releva la tête pour la toiser. La tortionnaire était avachit en avant les bras poser sur les barreaux de la prison dans une position nonchalante. Elle portait son éternel robe de cocktail noir en dentelle et ses affreuses bottes en peau de dragon noir à bout pointu. La sorcière enchaîner s'étonna un instant de retenir se genre de détail alors qu'elle était dans une situation des plus précaire. Comme si retenir se genre de chose allait pouvoir l'aider à sortir de se troue à rat. Daïdara comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse quand elle vue Bellatrix lui faire un sourire édenté.

-Bella ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que nous sommes le soir, répondit-elle sur un ton désinvolte.

-Tu feras moins la maligne dans quelque temps, répliqua la geôlière.

-C'est étrange, expliqua Daïdara. J'allais te dire la même chose.

La femme en robe noir se mit à rire et lui jeta un Doloris. La jeune fille hurla en fermant les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau elle ne se trouvait plus dans une cellule crasseuse mais dans une chambre bien rangé. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde pour que la sorcière comprenne où elle se trouvait. Elle se rappela de la journée d'hier et soupira avec lassitude. Elle se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre pour évaluer l'heure qu'il était. Le soleil n'était pas encore lever mais il n'allait pas tarder au vue du ciel claire qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'étira et sortie de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit le salon déjà remplit des autres occupant de la villa et les salua d'un signe de main.

-Bonjour ma chérie, la salua chaleureusement Esmée. Bien dormi ?

-Suffisamment. C'est le principal, répondit la sorcière surprise de l'accueil de la matriarche.

Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement sympathique la veille et ne s'attendait pas à être aussi bien traité. La mère de famille lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour le petit déjeuner, la sorcière lui demanda du café et lui apprit qu'elle ne mangeait jamais le matin. Elle s'installa dans un canapé blanc et s'aperçut qu'Edward n'était pas là. Elle se demanda brièvement si le vampire passait toutes ses nuits avec sa cousine et pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Comme ça elle était certaine d'être en sécurité une plus grande partie du temps. Esmée réapparut avec la boisson de Daïdara et cette dernière le remercia en sortant de ses pensés. Personne d'autre ne lui adressa la parole, pas même le Major Whitlock qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses réflexions. Il n'en sortie qu'une fois qu'Alice eu une visions.

-Ils attaqueront quand la neige accrochera le sol et viendrons sur notre terrain de base-ball, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix absente

-Parfait, déclara le Major. Combien seront-ils ?

-Une vingtaine, répondit-elle en reprenant contenance. Je n'ai pas vue Victoria. Elle doit attendre le dernier moment pour prendre sa décision.

-Oui se serai logique, répondit Carlisle. Nous devons prendre contacte avec les Quilleutes. Je vais appeler Edward.

Le chef de famille sortie du salon et tous les vampires se tournèrent vers la sorcière attendant qu'elle prenne à son tour la parole mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'avait tout simplement rien à dire. Elle pourrait finir ses potions tranquillement et même tester le polynectar. Elle but son café avec contentement et impatience. Elle avait hâte d'apprendre à combattre des vampires qui étaient réputé imbattable. Esmée lui apprit que le laboratoire sera prêt dans une semaine car elle devait attendre que son matériel soit livré. La sorcière le comprit parfaitement et ne râla pas. Carlisle revient et les vampires, sauf le Major, se firent méfiants devant la docilité de la jeune fille. Était-elle redevenue la douce jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée il y a deux jours ?

-Non, c'est toujours la même qu'hier, leurs appris le Major. Elle est juste plus calme.

-À t'entendre j'ai l'air d'une mégère, s'amuse-t-elle.

-Admet que tu n'étais pas des plus délicate non plus, répliqua le vampire blond sur le même ton.

-Oh si vous vous plaignez pour si peut, qu'es-ce que ça sera quand nous serons _vraiment_ dans les préparations de la bataille, rigola franchement la sorcière. Je m'excuse d'avance. Je risque d'être des plus… insupportable.

-Oh moins on est prévenue, rétorqua Emmett soulager qu'aujourd'hui la jeune femme soit d'humeur taquine.

-Vous savez je ne suis pas un tyran, ria-t-elle. Même il y a quelque ressemblance je l'admets, mais tant que vous ne me manquez pas de respect vous pouvez tout me dire.

-Très bien, déclara Alice. Alors c'est avec respect que je te dis que je te déteste et que je ne veux plus que tu me parles sauf si tu es vraiment obliger.

-C'est valable uniquement pour moi ? Demanda l'humaine.

-Non pour vous deux ! Répondit la voyante

-C'est dommage, se désola la sorcière. Daïdara t'apprécie beaucoup. Elle te trouve pleine de joie de vivre et gentille. Elle sera déçue quand elle verra que ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Elle ne voit pas ce que tu fais ? S'étonne le Major.

-Non, répondit avec douceur la sorcière. Daïdara est en quelque sorte en train de dormir. Elle n'a plus conscience de rien.

-Elle reviendra quand ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je la ferai revenir après la bataille, répondit la sorcière. Elle t'aime beaucoup aussi, tu sais ? Elle aime ton franc parler et ta sensibilité cacher.

-Et moi ? Demanda Emmett curieux.

-Elle t'adore, rigola la sorcière. Tu lui rappel des gens qu'elle a connue, eux aussi étaient espiègles et farceurs.

-Ils sont morts pendant la guerre qu'elle a évoquée ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-L'un des deux oui, répondit-elle sombrement. Mais je vous en parlerai avant de la faire revenir. Carlisle, Esmée elle vous aime bien mais elle n'a aucune opinion sur vous. Elle ne vous a pas vue assez pour ça.

-Et Edward ? Demanda Rosalie curieuse.

-Ah oui. Edward… On ne pas vraiment dire qu'elle l'aime bien, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Daïdara pense que c'est une personne idéale pour sa cousine mais elle le trouve… trop protecteur, trop directif et trop hautain. Mais encore une fois elle pense qu'il convient parfaitement à Isabella.

-Quelle charment portrait, rigola Rosalie.

-Moi je trouve qu'il est plutôt réaliste, se moqua Emmett.

-Et que penses Daïdara de Jasper ? Demanda Esmée.

La sorcière regarda le Major qui c'était raidit en entendant le nom de son alter-ego.

-Elle le trouve terriblement timide et beau, ria la sorcière. Mais comme pour vous Esmée et Carlisle elle ne le connaît pas vraiment. Par contre elle a une opinion de toi Major. Veux-tu savoir ?

Le concerner hésita. Lui aurait aimé l'entendre de Daïdara directement mais Jasper voulait le savoir maintenant alors il accepta.

-Alors, commença la sorcière en se penchant en avant. Elle te trouve charment. Elle adore ta manière de t'exprimer, ta gentillesse à son égard, ton humour et adore qu'elle soit la seule à te tutoyez. Elle se sent privilégier. Elle est triste que tu ne sortes pas souvent car elle te trouve très intéressent et souffre pour Jasper et toi car vous êtes scindé en deux au lieu de ne faire qu'un. Elle te trouve super sexy et tu lui fais pensé à Ares, le Dieu de la guerre antique. Elle aime ton autorité et ta confiance en toi. Elle t'envie beaucoup sur se dernier point.

-Bah dit donc, siffla Emmett. Vous avez la cote Major !

-Tait toi donc, le gronda sa femme.

-Et toi que penses-tu de moi ? Demanda le Major faisant fit du commentaire du vampire brun.

-La même chose qu'elle. Je rajouterai même que je suis impressionner par ta connaissance militaire et ton self contrôle.

Le vampire blond ria a gorge déployé et regarda la sorcière avec sérieux.

-Ça n'est pas toujours le cas !

-Elle non plus, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

Il y eu un long silence pendant le quel ils se regardèrent et encore une fois en pensant qu'il était pire que l'autre.

-Et toi que penses-tu de Daïdara ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je lui dirais directement, éluda le vampire.

La matinée passa calmement. Alice c'était enfermer dans sa chambre, Rosalie faisait du bricolage sur une voiture, Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Esmée travaillait sur des croquis du laboratoire de Daïdara, Emmett et le Major restaient avec cette dernière qui recopiait calmement les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin sur des fiches individuelle. Esmée sortie de ses dessins pour faire le déjeuner de l'humaine et cette dernière mangea avec appétit. L'après-midi se fit aussi calme que le matin sans que la sorcière ne vive sa cousine et n'eut de ses nouvelles que le soir. Elle leur apprit que le lendemain soir les loups les retrouverait au terrain de base-ball. Daïdara se coucha se soir là en pensant qu'elle avait passé une très bonne journée ce qui était rare car habituellement elle devait faire face à des situations peu morale.

Comme chaque matin la sorcière se réveilla d'un cauchemar en criant et se félicita d'avoir insonorisé la chambre. Elle prit une douche brûlante et bu son café sous les regards amicaux, sauf d'Alice, des vampires. Edward était exceptionnellement là mais uniquement pour prendre sa Volvo pour aller chercher Bella en compagnie de la voyante qui avait cédé sa place avec joie à la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait pris deux sac car elle aurait sport l'après-midi en même temps que Rosalie, Emmett et le Major. La matinée fut ennuyeuse à souhait et elle dut envoyer promener un grand nombre de Moldu trop curieux. C'était donc avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit l'heure du déjeuner et elle soupira longuement lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table vampirique en compagnie de sa cousine.

-C'était donc si fatiguant ? Se moqua Emmett.

-C'est dingue ce que les gens peuvent être indiscret ! Y en a même un qui ma demander pourquoi j'avais choisie de m'isoler dans une ville comme Forks.

-Pauvre petite sorcière, rigola-t-il.

-Ne te moque pas si tu ne veux pas que la pauvre petite sorcière te transforme en crapaud, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le vampire s'immobilisa, effrayer par cette perspective et ne se détendit qu'une fois qu'il entendit le rire de la sorcière. Il lui envoya une fritte qu'elle attrapa entre ses dents et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la manger. Le Major n'apprécia pas la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux. Il était jaloux et gronda sur Emmett trop bassement pour que les deux humaines puissent l'entendre. Emmett lui fit un sourire contrit et lui assura qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour la jolie sorcière.

-Je sais, répondit-il sèchement.

-Que sais-tu ? Demanda la sorcière.

-C'est entre lui et moi, répliqua le vampire blond.

-Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, devina-t-elle. Toi aussi les élèves de se lycée t'embête ?

-Il n'osera pas, s'amuse-t-il. Il n'y qu'Isabella et toi pour n'avoir aucun instinct de survie et côtoyez des vampires.

-Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle. Enfin sauf pour Isabella, moi je suis aussi, voir, plus dangereuse que vous !

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? S'amusa sa cousine.

-Tu en connais beaucoup toi d'humain capable de balancer un vampire dans la pièce voisine comme je l'ai fait ? Questionna espièglement la sorcière.

-Bon ok, mais pourquoi plus dangereuse ?

-Parce que je peux me transformer en panthère et les déchiquetés, répondit-elle à voix basse.

-Tu peux te… comme les loups-garous ? Demanda Bella ébahit.

-Parfaitement très chère, rigola Daïdara.

-Nous sommes plus fort et plus rapide que toi, répliqua Alice. Et je dis ça avec respect !

-Sous ma forme humaine peut-être, convint-elle à contre cœur.

-C'est donc nous qui avons l'avantage, répondit Emmett triomphant.

-Non, ria la sorcière. Ça fait juste que nous sommes à égalité.

-On verra ça se soir, répondit le vampire blond avec défit.

-Surveille bien tes arrière Major, répliqua la jeune fille. Se serai dommage que tu laisses des morceaux derrière toi !

-Tu ferais bien de manger avant que la cloche ne sonne, lui dit Edward sur un ton de reproche.

Daïdara s'en agaça et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément elle ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Elle eu envie de lui dire de faire de même mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il se rendrait compte de l'ironie qu'elle utilisera alors elle préféra ne rien dire et manger son sandwich au thon en silence. La cloche sonna et les terminal de l'attablé gagnèrent le gymnase et se changèrent. Rosalie portait un leggins noir et un tee-shirt de sport blanc avec de belle basquette de la même couleur alors que Daïdara était en jogging gris, tee-shirt et basquette noire. Le sport du trimestre était volley et comme la sorcière n'en avait jamais fait elle fut une calamité pour le plus grand amusement d'Emmett. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il désespérait de voir quel point commun elle avait avec Bella.

-Je peux lui envoyer le ballon en pleine tête ? Demanda la sorcière à Rosalie.

-Non, rigola-t-elle. Déjà parce qu'il l'esquivera et ensuite parce qu'il est dans notre équipe.

-C'est un mauvais joueur, lui apprit le Major. Alors concentre-toi.

Daïdara était certaine que si l'incarnation d'Ares lui avait dit ça c'était précisément pour faire le contraire et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle fit exprès de perdre ce qui rendit furieux le vampire brun et la sorcière lui fit remarquer que c'était vraiment dommage qu'elle soit aussi nul en sport que sa cousine. Emmett ne répondit pas mais montra ça contrariété en restant silencieux tout le trajet du retour. Sa femme lui dit qu'il pourra se défouler se soir pendant l'entraînement ce qui réjouis le vampire. Daïdara s'en amusa beaucoup ce qui augmenta la contrariété du Major. En effet le vampire était très possessif et il n'aimait pas voir sa compagne aussi complice avec un autre vampire alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sienne. Heureusement qu'avec son don il pouvait savoir avec certitude que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'éprouvait autre chose que de l'amitié. Le matin même il avait voulut l'avouer à la sorcière mais après avoir vue son comportement cette après-midi il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir fait. S'il lui avait dit, il était persuader que Daïdara l'aurait rendu jaloux rien que pour l'embêter. La sorcière mangeait tranquillement à table et parlait de sa journée avec Esmée. Cette dernière lui confia qu'elle recevra le matériel de construction demain dans l'après-midi et qu'elle pourra commencer les fondations le lendemain. Le Major Whitlock observa la sorcière et la trouva très belle. Sa peau semblait être faits de perle, ses cheveux s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses épaules était de la même couleur que le chocolat noir, bouclé et avaient des reflets auburn. Ses yeux marron avait la même tinte que du bois de cerisier, ses cils étaient long et noire. Ses lèvres pulpeuse recouvrait des dents légèrement tordu et écru. Son nez était fin, droit, pas très long et se terminait par de jolie narine légèrement grossis. Sa mâchoire carrée donnait du caractère à son visage et sa pommette haute lui donnait des airs d'aristocrate. Son sourcilles gauche était coupé en deux par une épaisse cicatrice rose et s'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été entraîné dans une guerre, il aurait put penser qu'un chat l'avait griffé. Ses yeux étaient cernés témoignant des insomnies de la jolie sorcière. Son cou était gracieux et fragile, tacheté de brûlure comme si des braise l'avait atteins. Sa clavicule droite portait aussi une cicatrise arrondie, boursouflé et granuleuse. Elle n'avait pas été faite accidentellement et un affreux doute s'empara de lui. Daïdara avait-elle été torturé ? Avant de pousser en profondeur cette pensés, il fut alerter par le bruit de pas de deux vampires. Le Major se lava d'un bon, sorti dans le jardin suivi par tous les membres de la famille et de la sorcière baguette en main. Il se mit devant cette dernière et s'accroupit, en position d'attaque.

-Tout doux Major, ricana un vampire brun aux yeux rouges.

-C'est comme ça que tu nous accueil après tant d'années sans se voir ? S'indigna un vampire blond aux cheveux bouclés et à la même prunelle que l'homme.

-Peter, Charlotte ? Mais qu'es-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le Major d'un ton sec.

-Mon don ma dit qu'on pourrait vous être utiles m'sieur, répondit le mâle qui avait comprit que son ami était vraiment en mode Major.

Le Major Whitlock sentit la confusion de sa compagne et il se redressa.

-Daïdara, je te présente le sergent Peter et sa femme, le commandant Charlotte Whitlock. Nous avons fait la guerre ensemble.

-Parfait, répondit la sorcière d'un ton professionnelle. Plus on a de gens expérimenté mieux se sera. Je suis Daïdara Granger. Sorcière et cousine d'Isabella Swan.

-Enchanté m'dame, répondit Peter surpris.

-Ravis de faire ta connaissance, rétorqua Charlotte. Une sorcière hein ?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, intervint le Major. Nous sommes entrain de préparer une bataille contre des vampires nouveau-né.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, ria le vampire brun en se tournant vers sa compagne. Je t'avais dit qu'on allait s'amuser.

-Tu ne sais pas encore à qu'elle point, jubila la vampire.

Charlotte se pencha sur son amoureux et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fut le seul à entendre. Peter regarda la sorcière avec intérêt puis le Major. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que son meilleur ami aurait une compagne d'éternité aussi sauvage que lui, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Car elle était sauvage et dangereuse il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Les cicatrices de son corps et son aura le montrait très clairement. Carlisle décréta qu'il était temps d'aller sur le terrain de base-ball. Les vampires le suivirent sauf le Major et les deux nouveaux arrivants qui étaient resté avec la sorcière. Le chef militaire prit Daïdara dans ses bras, la posa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et courut à la suite des Cullen suivie de son clan. La sorcière ria de bon cœur, appréciant d'être dans les bras du vampire et l'adrénaline que lui procurait la vitesse vampirique.

-C'était génial, s'écria-t-elle quand elle fut poser au sol. Faut impérativement que tu me portes aussi au retour !

-M'dame, intervint Peter effarer qu'elle tutoie le Major. Vous ne devriez pas être si familière avec…

-Il le lui a autorisé, le coupa Alice avec rudesse.

Peter et Charlotte se regardèrent ébahit mais ne dirent rien. La sorcière faisait des miracles, pensèrent-ils, elle avait réussi à passer sous la carapace du Major et ne semblait pas impressionner par le vampire. Comme pour appuyez leur pensés, la sorcière se permit de « frappé » l'épaule du Major, comme si c'était son égale et non un vampire dangereux, chef d'armée. Edward et Bella arrivèrent quand le Major Whitlock ébouriffa les cheveux de la sorcière sous les yeux de plus en plus choqués des vampires aux yeux rouges. Cependant l'atmosphère bonne enfant ne dura pas bien longtemps car les loups arrivèrent quelque secondes plus tard et lorsqu'il vire Daïdara et les deux vampires non végétariens, ils se mirent à grogner sauvagement.

-Nous vous avions prévenue pour Daïdara, déclara Edward. Quand à Peter et Charlotte je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là.

Le vampire cuivré se rapprocha de sa compagne et la poussa doucement loin des nouveaux vampires. Le Major fit un pas en avant, suivie comme sont ombres par les deux autres Whitlock et la sorcière.

-Ils sont là pour nous aidez. Ils ne poseront pas de problème, expliqua-t-il d'une voix dure. Quand à Daïdara. Elle a la capacité de se transformer en panthère des neiges et elle nous aidera au même titre que vous.

-Ils demandent si elle en est capable, traduisit Edward.

-Vous verrez bien, répliqua la sorcière avec amusement.

Daïdara s'avança d'un pas vif vers un loup noir aussi haut qu'un poney et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de ses babines. Le Major partit chercher sa compagne et la ramena là où elle était avant de se déplacer, en lui grognant dessus.

-J'ose espérer que c'est n'est pas _réellement_ sur _moi_ que tu grogne, dit la sorcière d'une voix mortellement glaciale.

-Comment as-tu put être si peu réfléchie ? Grogne toujours le Major.

Pour toute réponse la sorcière se transforma en panthère blanche et lui grogna dessus à son tour. Seulement contrairement à la veille, elle avait maintenant la même taille que les loups et le Major comprit pourquoi elle c'était avancer vers eux. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se calme car même si c'était en soit une très bonne idée, elle c'était mise en danger inutilement. Pendant qu'ils se grognaient dessus, les spectateurs les regardaient avec stupeur. Les loups parce que la demoiselle c'était transformer sans exploser comme eux et les vampires parce que la sorcière avait triplé de volume. Une fois qu'ils eurent reprit leur esprit, Charlotte paria que se serai l'humaine qui gagnerait et Emmett la suivie alors que les autres parièrent sur le Major. Daïdara tourna autour du vampire blond qui avait osé lui grogner dessus et le Major faisait de même. Il devait lui montrer que c'était lui qui avait le dessus, lui qui commandait ici et qu'il ne la laissera pas faire n'importe quoi. Elle se décida en une fraction de seconde et lui tourna le dos pour fouetter ses jambes avec ça queue. Le Major trop étonner que son adversaire lui tourne le dos ne réagit pas assez vite pour éviter la queue de la panthère et tomba sur le dos. L'animal c'était retourner dans un bon et pausa ses pattes sur les épaules du vampire et retroussa ses babines près du nez du Major. Ce dernier fou de rage, rugit et se releva d'un coup, faisant voler la sorcière plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle se réceptionna souplement et courut en ligne droite sur le vampire blond. Elle espérait qu'il saute à la verticale pour l'évité et c'est ce qu'il fit pour sa plus grande joie. Le Major comprit trop tard qu'il avait fait ce que la sorcière attendait de lui quand il sentit sa joie. Le félin attrapa la jambe du vampire dans sa gueule et d'un mouvement de tête l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Le Major se rattrapa à une branche, avec l'élan se retourne et s'accroupit au-dessus de la même branche. La sorcière c'est elle aussi accroupit, les babines retrousser sur ses crocs et grognant toujours. Le vampire évalua ce qu'il devait faire pour la surprendre suffisamment et gagner cet affrontement. Il décida de l'attraper par derrière mais encore fallait-il qu'il y arrive. Le major sauta de son perchoir et fila droit sur elle. Daïdara s'y prépara et quand le vit esquisser un geste pour aller sur sa droite elle le suivit. Seulement c'était une feinte et elle était tombée dedans le piège comme une débutante. Elle grogna d'agacement quand le Major l'attrapa et la souleva. Le dos de la panthère était contre le torse puissant du vampire et se dernier pensait avoir gagné mais il avait oublié que c'était une sorcière. Daïdara reprit forme humaine et repoussa le Major avec sa magie comme elle l'avait fait quelque jour plutôt avec Edward. Le vampire blond ne s'y attendant pas fut projeter contre un arbre qu'il réduit en poussière sous son poids et quand il voulut se relever la sorcière était déjà sur lui, sous forme animal, les dents près de sa gorge. Le Major gronda de frustration et le félin gronda à son tour montrant sa supériorité.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un beau combat, intervint Peter.

Cette simple phrase détendit l'atmosphère entre les duellistes et la sorcière se dégagea du vampire. Elle s'éloigna en quelque petite foulée et s'assied au milieu de la clairière.

-Si ça avait été un vrai combat je t'aurai tué quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, déclara le Major.

La sorcière reprit forme humaine et le toisa avant de déclarer qu'elle l'aurait tué en premier, quand elle avait réussit à le faire tomber au sol. Le Major ne répliqua pas car elle avait raison et se releva dans un bon.

-Vous avez eu un bon aperçu que se que vous pouvez faire, dit-il aux loups. Seulement les vampires qui vont nous attaquer ne son pas aussi tactique que nous. Ils seront plus rapide, plus fort mais ne feront aucun plan. Ils vous attaqueront de front, se fiant à leurs instincts et il faudra alors être plus intelligent. Sachez que s'il vous entoure de leur bras ça en est fini de vous et c'est valable pour n'importe le quel d'entre nous ! Au vue de la situation, Jasper reviendra quand la bataille sera fini, donc dans un mois et demi à peu de chose près.

La sorcière décida de ne pas intervenir. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait bafoué son autorité devant tout le monde et ce n'était franchement pas la meilleur idée quel ai eu. Elle en éprouva de la honte mais cette sensation s'arrêta aussi vite quel était venu. Elle devait être sans pitié. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait été créée. La compassion, la sensibilité et la tendresse c'était pour Daïdara pas pour elle. Elle, elle devait se montré implacable, froide, stratégique et ne devait pas faire attention à la morale. Le bien ou le mal, elle ne devait pas s'en occuper. Elle, elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et si pour ça elle devait bafouer l'autorité d'un vampire chef d'armée, hautement qualifié, elle le ferait. Elle avait été beaucoup trop faible aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas leur ami. Elle n'était l'ami de personne.

-C'était un très beau combat, la complimenta Charlotte la faisant sortir de ses pensés.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, rétorqua la sorcière avec froideur. Il devait comprendre que je n'étais pas sans défense et que je sais ce que je fais. Maintenant nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça, s'étonna la vampire.

-Je ne suis pas là pour faire ami avec des gens, répondit-elle durement. Je suis là pour faire ce qui doit être fait !

Daïdara s'éloigna du vampire aux yeux rouges, mettant fin à la conversation. L'échange entre les deux femmes n'avait échappé à personnes et les vampires comprirent que le comportement de la sorcière allait encore une fois changer. Le Major mit les Cullen deux par deux, leur dirent de se battra entre eux sous le regard et les conseilles des Whitlock. La sorcière observa avec attention et comprit qu'elle ne verrait rien sous sa forme humaine alors elle reprit une fois encore son apparence animal. Elle s'était isoler et personne n'osa la rejoindre, pas même sa cousine. Carlisle rappela au Major qu'il commençait vraiment à être tard et que certains avait besoin de dormir avant de devoir aller au lycée. C'est ainsi que le premier entraînement prit fin et que les vampires partirent avec les cousines. Bella rentra chez elle dans les bras d'Edward et Daïdara avait décidé de transplaner. Le Major s'inquiéta pour sa compagne car il avait suivit l'évolution de ses sentiments et n'avait pas aimé la sentir devenir plus froide. Tout sentiment d'amusement, de joie et de gaîté avec quitter son corps. La sorcière semblait s'être transformée en machine de guerre, froide et calculatrice. Le lendemain matin la jeune femme se réveilla en hurlant et descendit au salon en silence. Comme la veille Esmée la salua chaleureusement et lui tendit un café chaud. Daïdara la remercia platement et bu sa boisson calmement. Elle ne prononça plus un autre mot de toute la journée. Quand on la saluait, elle répondait d'un mouvement de tête et quand on lui posait une question elle se contentait de regarder son interlocuteur jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Mr Cooper en fut les frais ce matin là. Il avait interrogé la jeune fille sur le rôle qu'avaient tenu les américains dans la seconde guerre mondial et la sorcière l'avait foudroyé du regard. Le pauvre professeur c'était senti très mal et avait rougie devant un tel regard. La cloche avait finalement sonné m'étant fin à se duel de regard et la sorcière c'était lever d'un bon. L'heure du déjeuner était arrivé mais la sorcière ne c'était pas assise avec les vampires, elle était sortie et c'était mise sous la pluie pour manger sa pomme, seule aliment qu'elle avait acheté. L'après-midi se passa comme la mâtiné, la sorcière récupéra sa moto et quand ils furent de retour à la villa Daïdara parla enfin.

-Esmée ? Appela-t-elle.

-Oui ma chérie ? Répondit la vampire.

-Appeler moi Daïdara s'il vous plaie, dit froidement la sorcière. Vous avez reçu votre matériel ?

-Oui, répondit-elle surprise.

-Quand commencerez-vous ? Demanda la sorcière.

-J'ai déjà commencé, répondit gentiment Esmée.

-Parfait.

Puis la jeune femme s'était enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et n'en sortie que pour manger. Une fois le dîner fini elle remercia la cuisinière et se renferma dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure de l'entraînement. Elle assistait à se dernier sous forme animal et n'intervenait que si le Major avait besoin d'elle pour une démonstration. Lorsqu'il fallut rentrer à la villa la sorcière transplana. Tout le reste de la semaine passa de la même manière. Le major avait bien voulut aider sa compagne et avait tenté de lui parler mais encore une fois ils c'étaient battus alors le vampire compris rapidement qu'il ne pourrait l'approcher tant que la bataille ne serai pas fini. Le vendredi soir pourtant la sorcière changea d'attitude.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : préparation magique_**

Nous étions vendredi soir et Esmée avait fini de construire le laboratoire de Daïdara. La sorcière en fut folle de joie et sauta au cou de la matriarche.

-C'est parfait Esmée ! Félicita la jeune fille. Des demain je vais pouvoir aller à Salem chercher mes ingrédient !

La jeune femme regardait la pièce hermétique avec des yeux brillant et sortie en sautillant pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle entra dans sa chambre et fit léviter sa valise orange d'un coup de baguette sous le regard curieux du couple Whitlock. Les vampires demandèrent à la sorcière s'ils pouvaient la suivre dans son labo et elle leurs donna son accord à deux condition. Un, ils ne devaient toucher à rien et deux, ils ne devaient faire entré la lumière du jour sous aucun prétexte.

-Ce deuxième point est extrêmement important. Certaine des potions que je vais faire pourrait exploser si on les mettait sous la lumière du soleil avant qu'elle ne soit fini et se ne serai pas une petite explosion !

Ils promirent et furent autoriser à entré. Tout le monde regarda avec intérêt le moindre de ses gestes et la sorcières les ignora superbement. Elle posa sa valise en peau de dragon sur l'îlot central et pointa sa baguette dessus. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en un bruit sec et une vitrine en bois noire en sortie. Elle lévita jusqu'au mur d'en face et se multiplia jusqu'à recouvrir tout sa superficie. Il y avait quelque fiole contenant des liquides de tous les couleurs, des boites en fer, des flacons de poudre, des plantes séchés et des bocaux. Ces derniers était tous remplit de choses étranges comme des yeux, des foies de crapauds, des reins de nifleurs, des pattes d'oiseaux et de chose moins glauque comme des plumes de phénix, des crins de licorne, des pierres de toute les couleurs et des ailes de fée des bois. Daïdara pointa sa baguette une nouvelle fois sur sa valise et un chaudron en argent en sortie. Il partie se poser au bout de l'îlot et fut suivie par plusieurs instrument. Des mortiers, pillons, ciseaux et de plusieurs grandes tiges en verres, qui se rangèrent dans différente étagère de la vitrine. Un autre meuble sortie du bagage orange et ressemblait à une sorte dévié qu'on pourrait trouver dans une salle de bain. Seulement le meuble était entièrement forger en or jeune et blanc, la vasque était en verre et contenait de l'eau blanchâtre. Le récipient était surmonté de miroir et de vitrine remplit de fiole contenant des genres de cheveux blanc en lévitation. C'était une très belle pepsine, moins grande que celle de Dumbeldor mais de taille respectable tout de même. Elle se rangea dans le fond à gauche de la salle. Daïdara regarda son laboratoire dans son ensemble et se dit tristement que le professeur Rogue sera impressionné. La sorcière referma sa valise d'un coup de baguette et elle partit se ranger au-dessus des vitrines. La jeune femme fit un mouvement gracieux du poignet et les fiches des potions apparurent entre ses mains.

-Quelqu'un veux m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle distraitement.

-Ah parce que maintenant on est digne de ton intention ? S'écria Alice.

Le Major gronda si fort que tout les objets en verre de la pièce tremblèrent.

-Pas de bagarre ici, décréta la sorcière sans lâcher ses feuilles du regard. Qu'es-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi puisque tu ne veux pas que je te parle ?

Alice ne répliqua pas, trop vexé mais sortie du laboratoire et même si aucun vampires ne le dirent, ils étaient d'accord avec la petite brune. Le Major rejoignit sa compagne et cette dernière lui donna un parchemin avec une plume à papote.

-Tu mets la pointe de la plume dans ta bouche et tout ce que tu voudras écrire, s'écrira tout seul, expliqua la sorcière.

-Que doit-on faire ? Demanda Charlotte qui voulait aussi aider.

-Vous noter à coté du nom de l'ingrédient si je le possède ou non et si j'en ai encore, noté le nombre de gramme ou de morceau qu'il me reste.

-Et on note quoi comme mesure pour des crins de licorne ? Demanda Peter qui avait prit un autre parchemin.

-Chaque mèche contient vingt-cinq crins, expliqua la sorcière.

Les vampires qui restèrent prirent aussi un parchemin et il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure pour recenser tout les ingrédients. La sorcière prit un parchemin vierge et nota tout ce dont elle devait acheter. Quatorze chaudrons, dont deux en argent, trois en or et les autres en étain. Quand aux ingrédients elle pourrait presque tout trouver simplement mais risquait d'avoir quelque problème pour trouver des cuticules de troll et du foie de sombrale. Elle devra acheter trois mortier en granite et deux pillons en bézoard. Daïdara se pinça l'arrête du nez quand elle se rendit compte du nombre de galion qu'elle allait dépenser.

-Au moins j'ai les moyen maintenaient, dit-elle avec cynisme.

En effet étant un des acteurs principaux de cette guerre, elle avait touché énormément d'agent pour être rester envie et avoir aider la communauté magique. Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'elle avait du faire, ils ne l'auraient pas couverte d'or et félicité. Non il l'aurait envoyé directement à St-Mangouste plutôt que de lui envoyez quelque médicomage à domicile. Esmée la sortie de ses sombres pensés en lui disant qu'il était l'heure de manger. La sorcière lui fit un signe de tête et se leva pour la suivre dans le salon. Daïdara mangea son poulet purée sans y faire véritablement attention car elle se demandait déjà comment elle irait à Salem le lendemain. Elle décida de prendre la moto, comme ça elle y sera plus rapidement. La sorcière avait hésité car elle était très fatiguer. Elle avait passé une semaine très agité et n'avait que très peu dormi. L'entraînement la fatiguait et à cause du sort que lui avait jeté Bellatrix, la sorcière revivait inlassablement ses mois enfermé chez les Malfoy. Dimanche elle fera une grâce matinée, décida-t-elle. Elle se laissa faire quand le Major l'avait lancé sur son épaule et avait assisté à l'entraînement dans la clairière dans un état second. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Daïdara était enfermer dans les cachots du manoir et n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Son ventre criait famine mais ces geôliers semblaient avoir oublié sa présence ou avait décidé de la faire mourir de faim. C'est en pensant qu'elle allait mourir d'une façon plus douce qu'elle ne l'aura espérer que Bellatrix entra dans le sous-sol. Elle traîner sur le sol en pierre le corps inconscient d'un sorcier et le jeta dans la même cellule que la jeune fille. Bellatrix n'était pas venu seul, son mari Rodolphus et son beau-frère Rabastan étaient avec elle. La sorcière aux longs cheveux noire et emmêler regarda sa prisonnière avec une lueur de folie pur et lui fit un sourire cruelle.

-Je m'ennuie alors j'ai créé un jeu, déclara la femme. Comme tu as pus le remarquer tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier.

-Tu as donc décidé de ma faire crever de faim, répliqua la prisonnière sur d'elle.

-Pas tout a fait. Tu auras à manger quand tu te seras battu à mort avec lui, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers l'homme qu'elle avait jeté dans la même prison de la jeune fille.

-Je refuse, s'écrit Daïdara dégoutté.

-Dans ce cas c'est lui qui te tuera, rigola Bellatrix. Lui ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas mangé.

La sorcière cruelle fit apparaître trois sièges et les spectateurs prirent place. La jeune sorcière regarda avec crainte l'homme dans sa cellule. Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à lui faire entendre raison pour ne pas qu'il l'attaque. Après tout les cachots était remplis de rats, il suffirait qu'ils en attrapent et ils pourront les manger. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand l'homme se réveilla en grognant. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et fit une grimace de douleur. Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour se souvenir où il était et ce qu'il faisait là mais lorsqu'il s'en souvint il eu un mouvement de recule. Il regarda à travers les barreaux et vue la famille Lestrange puis devant lui une jeune fille innocente. Non pas une jeune fille innocente. Un ticket pour un bon repart chaud. De toute façon elle finira par mourir ou elle essayera de le tuer pendant qu'il dormirait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser vivre et sur cette pensé il se jeta sur la petite sorcière.

Daïdara se réveilla en hurlant sous les regards surpris et inquiets des vampires, les loups venant juste de partirent. Heureusement Bella était déjà rentré chez elle avec Edward car elle aura été au comble du désespoir et aurai envoyé un lettre aux amis de sa cousine. Le Major fut en moins d'une seconde au coté de la sorcière essouffler et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il lui caressa les joues avec ses pouces et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux marron de la jeune femme.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse. C'était juste un cauchemar, ça va.

-Tu es certaine ? Demanda le vampire inquiet. Tu avais tellement peur…

-C'est rien, répondit la sorcière. C'est fini maintenaient.

Le major la serra contre son torse et la sorcière en fut surprise. Elle le repoussa, enfin essaya, et le vampire le compris alors il la relâcha.

-Je vais bien je te dis, râla la sorcière. Garde tes élans de compassion pour Daïdara !

-Mais tu es…

-Je ne suis pas Daïdara ! Cria la sorcière. Je suis un monstre sans aucun sens moral et sans cœur. Je n'existe que pour permettre à Daïdara de survivre !

-Elle n'est pourtant pas en danger dans l'immédiat, contrat le Major. Elle pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Parce que cette idiote à peur d'utiliser la magie, ragea la sorcière. Elle est devenue magicophobe ! Tu rends compte ? Une sorcière qui a peur de la magie. C'est ridicule !

-Pourquoi a-t-elle peur de la magie ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Parce qu'elle a vue les ravages qu'elle peut faire et parce qu'elle a cru comprendre que la magie à toujours un prix ! Elle imagine qu'à chaque sort qu'elle utilise elle brise l'équilibre de la nature et qu'elle doit en subir les conséquences. Ce qui est stupide évidement puisque la magie _est_ naturelle !

Les Whitlock et Carlisle se regardèrent et comprirent que c'était un syndrome post-guerre. Les autres Cullen ne comprirent rien de tout ça et se demandait si la sorcière n'avait tout simplement pas perdu l'esprit lors de cette mystérieuse guerre. Le Major voulut la raccompagner jusqu'à la villa mais la sorcière avait bien évidement refusé et transplana directement dans sa chambre. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle allait encore faire des cauchemars alors qu'elle avait déjà rêvé de son passé. Malheureusement la réponse fut oui puisqu'elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois en hurlant. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et compris qu'elle avait été réveillé par la poste sorcière. Daïdara ouvrit à Coq, le hibou de Ron entra dans la chambre. D'un coup de baguette la sorcière donna à manger et à boire au minuscule oiseau puis lu les trois lettre qu'il lui avait apporté.

 ** _« Cher Daïdara,_**

 ** _Nous venons aux nouvelles puisque nous venons de réaliser que tu n'avais pas de hiboux. Hermione propose de t'en acheter un pour ton anniversaire (oui dans six mois!) et Harry pense que c'est une bonne idée. Donne-nous ton avis. Non tout va bien. Le monde magique est enfin calme et le ministère à même réussi à arrêter un grand nombre de Mangemort, mais tu as dut le deviner si tu regarde toujours ta glace à l'ennemie._**

 ** _Tu nous manque beaucoup, la famille t'embrasse et te salut._**

 ** _Répond-nous vite,_**

 ** _Ron et la famille Weasley »_**

Daïdara réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus jeté un seul regard à son miroir magique depuis qu'elle l'avait recréé. Elle haussa les épaules et regarderait plus tard.

 ** _« Coucou ma belle,_**

 ** _Comment vas-tu ? L'air Américain te fait du bien ? Tu aimes le lycée Moldu ? Ta cousine est sympa ? Comment est ta maison ? Raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! Tu me manques tellement que Ginny n'arrête pas de me frapper et de me dire que je devrai t'épouser. (Elle plaisante évidement) Tu manques à tout le monde et tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Répond-nous vite et invite-nous vite chez toi ! Tout ce passe bien au terrier, Mrs Weasley à réussi à me convaincre de retourner à Square Grimaud. J'irai le moins prochain et si j'arrive à passer cette épreuve on recommencera à tout nettoyer et je pourrais y vivre !_**

 ** _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience et en attendant t'embrasse avec toute mon affection,_**

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _Ps : Hermione compte t'acheter un Hiboux pour ton anniversaire alors n'en achète pas !_**

 ** _Ps2 : Quand elle te l'offrira, fait semblant d'être surprise.»_**

Daïdara fronça les sourcilles avant de passer à la dernière lettre.

 ** _« Daï chérie,_**

 ** _Comment se passa ta vie en Amérique ? La ville de plaie ? Les gens son sympas ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Qu'es-ce que tu étudies ? Les professeurs son intéressent ?_**

 ** _Nous ici tout va bien. Les Mangemorts se font arrêter les uns après les autres et Poudlard est presque totalement restauré. D'ici quelque mois plus rien laissera présager de la guerre. Hier il y a eu le procès des Malfoy. Grâce à ta lettre Drago à été innocenté et grâce au témoignage d'Harry Narcissa à été gracier mais il lui on casser sa baguette. Lucius lui à été condamné à Askaban à vie. Si tu veux le compte rendu du procès je te l'enverrai dans une prochaine lettre, pour une fois cette Rita Skiter à écrit un très bon article, comme quoi tout peut arriver dans en se monde ! J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._**

 ** _Tu me manques et je t'embrasse en attendant de te lire,_**

 ** _Hermione_**

 ** _Ps : J'ai déjà choisie ton prochain cadeau d'anniversaire ! »_**

Daïdara rassembla les lettres et les posa sur son bureau avant de hurler de rage.

-Non mais j'y croix pas ! Comment ose-t-il lui écrire ? « Tu vas bien ? », « Comment vas-tu ? » Comme si ça les intéressait _vraiment !_ Bande d'hypocrite ! Et toi comment tu peux encore leur parler après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Heu… Es-ce que ça va ? Demanda Rosalie surprise.

Les Cullen et Whitlock étaient au grand complet devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de la sorcière. Rosalie tenant encore le poignet et avança un pas dans la chambre alors que le Major était déjà devant la jeune fille.

-Oui, répondit la sorcière en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je suis juste un peu contrarier.

-Ouf, répliqua Peter. Qu'es-ce que ça doit être quand on te contrarie _beaucoup !_

-Si j'étais toi je ne me moquerai pas de la dame, prévient sa femme.

-Tu veux que je te montre comment je suis quand on me contrarie _beaucoup ?_ Répliqua la sorcière.

Daïdara foudroya Peter du regard et se dernier se sentit décoller du sol. Il lévitait à un mètre du sol et regardait avec stupeur les vampires qui l'entouraient. La sorcière n'utilisa pas sa baguette, elle utilisait la magie pure, la paume de sa main droite face au vampire brun. Le Major n'intervint pas, déjà pour que son sergent apprenne à ne pas manquer de respect à sa compagne ensuite pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était aussi puissante que lui et enfin parce qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle était en colère. Daïdara ferma les yeux puis Peter et elle disparue. Merde ! Ça il ne l'avait pas prévu. Le Major sortie dans le jardin en quelque seconde et vit son sergent avec sa sorcière. Elle le maintenait toujours en lévitation sauf que cette fois il était à quatre mètre du sol.

-Désoler m'dame ! Je ne vous taquinerai plus jamais ! Je le jure !

Daïdara ferma la main en poing et le vampire s'écrasa sur l'herbe dans l'incapacité de se relever. La terre était craqueler autour de Peter et le vampire sentait comme une pression sur tout son corps mais si le Major n'intervenait pas ou même Charlotte, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer.

-Quand je dis que je suis _un peu_ contrarier, c'est que c'est le cas. Car si je l'avais été beaucoup j'aurai réagit comme maintenant. Comprends-tu la différence maintenant Sergent Whitlock ?

-Oui madame ! Répondit le concerner de la voix étouffer du à la pression sur sa gorge.

La sorcière baissa la main et Peter fut libérer. Il se leva rapidement et s'éloigna de la sorcière de plusieurs mètres. Elle rentra dans la villa et regagna sa chambre suivie de près du Major. Une fois remonté elle fut surprise de voire que tout les vampires étaient encore là.

-Ce sont ces lettres qui ton contrarier ? Demanda Rosalie en montrant les lettres qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-C'est ça, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Je ne voix pourtant rien de contrariant, répliqua la jolie blonde perplexe.

-C'est normal, soupira la jeune femme. Tu n'es au courant de rien.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ? Demanda calmement le Major.

-Pour faire simple je n'aurai jamais été créé si ces abrutis était revenu chercher Daïdara, répondit la sorcière sombrement. Et comme elle trop compréhensive, elle leur à pardonner. Ou tout du moins elle à compris et ne leur en tient pas rigueur !

Le Major compris bien plus que les autres les explications de la sorcière. Si ça théorie était juste, et il savait que c'était le cas, si ces trois personne étaient revenue la chercher elle n'aurait pas été torturé ou en tout cas moins longtemps.

-Tu ne vas donc pas leurs répondre, compris Rosalie.

-Si je vais être obligé, soupira la sorcière. Vous êtes les seuls à connaître mon existence.

-Tu n'as jamais raconté ce qui t'était arrivé ? S'écria Carlisle inquiet.

-Non, Daïdara ne voulait pas. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, rigola sombrement la sorcière. Comme si c'était possible de passer à autre chose quand on n'accepte déjà pas ce qu'on a fait ! Au faite comment m'avez-vous entendu ?

-On t'a entendu par la fenêtre, expliqua Esmée.

-Je voie, répondit-elle. Donc si la porte ou la fenêtre est ouverte, le sort ne fonctionne plus.

La sorcière s'assied à son bureau en soupirant et tourna le dos aux vampires. Ils comprirent que la conversation était terminée et partirent avec inquiétudes. Daïdara se contenta de répondre à leur question et de leurs dirent qu'ils lui manquaient aussi. Elle ajouta qu'elle les inviterait plus tard car là elle n'avait pas le temps et répondit à Hermione que le procès l'intéressait. Car oui ça l'intéressait beaucoup. Qu'avait put dire les Malfoy pour s'en sortir ? Dans cette famille de Mangemort le seul à être vraiment innocent était Drago. La sorcière confia ses lettres à Coq qui s'envola en direction de la Grande Bretagne. La sorcière se lava rapidement et s'habilla tout aussi vite. Elle alla directement au garage et fut surprise de voir le Major assied sur sa moto à elle.

-Tu ne peux pas te balader dans le pays toute seule alors qu'on est observé par un vampire sans odeur, avait-il expliqué.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle s'installa devant le vampire blond et ordonna au Major de mettre un casque. Se fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel mais consentit. Le trajet dura le reste de la matinée et ils arrivèrent devant un centre commercial bondé. Le vampire blond fut surpris que le passage d'une ville magique se trouve dans un endroit aussi fréquenté et la sorcière lui expliqua que les Moldus étaient souvent incapable de voir la magie même si elle était sous leurs yeux. Elle lui parla du magicobus de Londres, un bus violet de trois étages, qui roulaient à toute vitesses entres les voitures, sur les trottoirs et même sur les murs quand il le fallait mais aucun Moldu ne l'avait jamais vue. Daïdara monta jusqu'aux troisièmes étages et expliqua au Major qu'elle serait de retour dans deux heures et demi. Le Major voulut savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir et elle dut lui expliquer que les sorciers ne considéraient pas les vampires comme des créatures de confiance.

-De plus personne ne sait qu'il existe des vampires végétarien, repris la sorcière. Mais je chercherai un livre de sortilège qui me permettra de changer ton apparence comme ça la prochaine fois tu pourras venir avec moi.

Le vampire blond en fut ravis et la sorcière rentra dans les toilette pour femme devant les quelles ils étaient arrêter. Sur la porte d'entré un panneau « hors d'usage » était attacher et Daïdara ce dit avec amusement qu'elle le serait éternellement. Une fois la porte franchis elle se trouva en plein milieu d'une rue agité. Des centaines de sorciers marchaient le long de boutique en tout genre. Des magasins de plantes magique, de sport magique, d'animaux fantastiques et de librairie. Il y avait aussi des restaurants et elle s'arrêta à l'un deux pour manger rapidement. Une fois reput elle chercha une librairie et en trouva une entre une boutique de prêt à porter et d'une boutique de meubles magique. Après une longue recherche elle trouva enfin le livre qu'elle voulait et partie le payer. Elle fut soulager que le propriétaire des lieux ne la reconnaisse pas et elle sortie rapidement. Elle eu beaucoup plus de mal à trouver un apothicaire mais quand se fut chose faite elle fut ravis de voir qu'il avait presque tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle devra revenir dans trois jours pour récupérer ses cuticules de Troll, ses deux foies de sombrales et ces cinq-cents gramme de poudre de corne de chimère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour trouver ses chaudrons, ses mortiers, ses pillons et rentré dans le monde Moldu. Elle pressa le pas, chargé de tous ses ingrédients magiquement rétrécis dans ses sacs et arriva essoufflé à la boutique de potion. La jeune sorcière se demanda pourquoi l'avoir construit aussi loin de l'apothicaire et acheta ce qui lui manquait. Elle repartie tout aussi vite et courut même sur les derniers mètre qui la séparait de la porte des toilette hors d'usage. Elle arriva du coté Moldu à bout de souffle et en sueur. Elle était pliée en deux, une main appuyant sur son point de coté quand elle vit des chaussures apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Excuse moi j'ai été plus longue que prévue, s'excuse-t-elle.

-Je croix que vous vous trompez mademoiselle, ria une voix masculine. Mais je veux bien être qui vous voudrez !

Daïdara se redressa intrigué et tomba sur le visage souriant d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux coupé en brosse, châtain claire, la peau bronzé et des yeux clairs. Il était plutôt petit pour un garçon mais il compensait son manque de centimètre en largesse d'épaule. Il avait une carrure de footballeur américain. Son nez large était tordu et son sourire était de travers.

-Désoler je vous ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, répond-elle en regardant derrière le jeune homme.

-Pas de problème bébé, lui répondit-il. Je t'invite à boire un verre ?

-Alors pour commencer je ne suis pas votre bébé, répliqua la sorcière avec rudesse. Ensuite on ne se connaît pas alors vous allez éviter de me tutoyez et enfin puisque vous ne l'avez pas compris, j'ai déjà rendez-vous avec quelqu'un !

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle mord, rigola-t-il.

-Et elle n'est pas la seule, rétorqua une voix au fort accent Texan.

Daïdara se sentit immédiatement soulager. Combattre des vampires, ça il n'y avait aucun problème mais affronter un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain et elle était au abonné absent car elle avait beau avoir répliqué d'un ton mordant, elle était terroriser. Le garçon bronzé recula en s'excusant et partie comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Le Major s'étonna de la réaction de sa compagne et elle répondit que chacun avait ses faiblesses. Il sentit la honte et le malaise de la sorcière alors il n'insista pas mais se promis de la questionner plus tard. En bon gentleman il prit les sacs de la demoiselle et ils gagnèrent le parking du centre commercial. Daïdara regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de réduire ses sac et de les mettre dans sa poche avant de monté sur sa moto avec le vampire blond. Le retour se fit comme l'aller, dans le calme et le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa la sorcière s'enferma dans son laboratoire et n'en sortie que plusieurs heures après que le soleil se soit coucher. Elle mangea sur le pouce et assista à l'entraînement quotidien.

-Sam demande ce qu'ils devraient faire si jamais il se faisait attraper, traduisit Edward.

-Daïdara vient, ordonna le Major.

La panthère des neiges trottina vers luis et attendit ses directives. La réincarnation d'Ares la pris dans ses bras, dos contre torses et ordonna à la sorcière de se débattre avec ses pattes arrières. Elle le fit mais ne réussit pas immédiatement à se libérer. Elle dut prendre appuie sur la cuisse du vampire et pousser de toute ses forces pour arriver à se retourner.

-Parfait, félicita-t-il. Vous ne pouvez vous défendre qu'en vous retournant pour pouvoir leurs arracher la tête mais il faudra réagir en moins de deux seconde sinon vous serez mort.

-Sam demande s'ils ne devraient pas faire des équipes de deux, reprit Edward.

-Si c'est ce que vous devriez faire, confirme le Major. N'étant pas le chef de meute je ne voulais rien vous imposer mais c'est très bien d'y avoir pensé.

Le dénommer Sam gronda bassement, vexé qu'on sous-entende qu'il ne soit pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Daïdara en fut contrariez et se retransforma en humaine.

-On a pas le temps pour ses enfantillages, gronda-t-elle. Mettez vos différents de coté et concentrez-vous sur ce qu'on vous dit. Soyez reconnaissant qu'il vous enseigne à vous battre contre sa propre race. C'est une immense preuve de confiance qu'il vous offre alors soyez en digne et réfléchissez y !

-Je croix que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un prendre la défense du Dieu de la guerre, hurla de rire Charlotte. Décidément elle est vraiment étonnante cette petite sorcière !

Daïdara ne répliqua pas mais se demanda si elle avait bien fait. Une semaine plus tôt elle avait déjà bravé l'autorité du Major et elle ne voulait pas recommencer mais un sourire plein de fierté du concerner lui suffit à comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas dépassé de limite. Les loups baissèrent la tête honteuse et partirent sans demander leurs restes.

-Ils vont pensés à ce que tu viens de leurs dires, expliqua Edward.

-Ils feraient bien, gronda Bella. Daïdara a raison !

-Et ils le savent, affirma son compagnon. Allez il est temps d'aller te coucher.

La cousine de la sorcière souhaita une bonne nuit aux vampires et à sa parente avant d'être enlever par son vampire de petit ami. La sorcière ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite décida de retourna à la villa a pied et a vitesse humaine. Seule les Whitlock, Rosalie et Emmett restèrent avec elle.

-Tu as un sacré caractère, commenta Peter.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? Se moqua Emmett.

-Bien sur que non, rigola le vampire aux yeux rouge. J'en prends juste l'ampleur.

-Daïdara est aussi comme ça ? Voulut savoir Charlotte.

-Pour les autres oui, expliqua tendrement la sorcière. Mais pas pour elle.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, remarqua Rosalie.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Je la trouve très courageuse.

-Mais si tu existe c'est qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça non ? Demanda Peter avec précaution.

-Si j'existe c'est seulement pour qu'elle reste saine d'esprit, rétorqua la sorcière.

-Ce qui veut dire que quand elle s'acceptera totalement elle deviendra folle ? Demanda le Major inquiet.

-C'est une possibilité en effet, répondit sombrement la jeune femme. Mais vue qu'elle n'en aura que des souvenir, peut-être qu'elle ne tombera pas dans la folie.

Personne ne répondit, trop effrayer par cette perspective. Ils rentrèrent en silence et la sorcière s'endormit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se réveilla à la suite d'un cauchemar mais ne hurla pas. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand elle décida de descendre et de commencer ses potions. Elle prit la tasse de café que lu avait préparé Esmée et s'enferma dans son laboratoire. Elle commença par préparer ses ingrédients en face de chacun de ses chaudrons et alluma un feu sous chacun d'eux. Elle passa toute la journée dans sa pièce à faire ses préparations magique et le lendemain elle reprit sa routine de lycéenne. Le mercredi était arrivé rapidement et elle avait demandé à Carlisle s'il pouvait lui faire une dispense pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher ses ingrédients manquant à Salem. Il le lui fit sans problème et le Major l'accompagna au centre commercial. Daïdara lui jeta un sort d'illusion lui donnant une apparence humaine, si bien qu'il avait à présent des yeux bleu, une peau caramel et des traits moins régulier, moins parfait. Ils rentèrent tout les deux dans les toilettes hors d'usages et arrivèrent dans la rue bondé de la ville magique.

-C'est stupéfiant, fit remarquer le vampire blond.

-Oui c'est l'effet que ça me fait à chaque fois que viens dans le monde sorcier, répondit-elle.

Ils avancèrent parmi la foule sans qu'aucun sorcier de se doute de la véritable identité du garçon blond et une fois arriver chez l'apothicaire Daïdara put récupérer sa commande. Sur le chemin du retour le vampire fut attiré par une affiche placardé sur le devant d'une vitrine. « Sucette aux sangs, parfait pour ceux qui aimes manger leur viande crue ! » La sorcière sans amusa et entra dans la boutique pour en acheter neuf. Une fois ressortie de la boutique elle en tendit une au Major qui regarda la sucrerie avec scepticisme, il la remercia et déclara qu'il la mangerait plus tard. Ils rentrèrent dans silence confortable et détendu.


End file.
